Riddle before Voldemort
by Abena72
Summary: The story of Tom Riddle- a serious, cunning but talented boy and Rosonda Escalibur, the girl he falls in love with. This follows their lives from their first day at Hogwarts to their final moments. I do not own any of the Harry Potter Books. You may need to have read or atleast watched all the movies to understand this fanfiction :)
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

As they entered their own welcoming ceremony, the kids marvelled at the size and of the grand hall. The ceiling was mesmerizing, with its floating candles and bright blue night sky. The atmosphere was golden and all you could hear was the excited muttering from all the students.

"Calm, calm." A very old, tall man calmly, ordered. Tom watched as the old but powerful man settled the assembly down. He also noticed Dumbledore, the magical professor who told him he was a wizard _"You're a wizard Tom."_ At first he believed he was the man taking him to an asylum, little did he know this was the man who would change his life for the better.

"Now as most of you will already know and some wont I am Armando Dippet your head master. Hogwarts is a place for one to learn and become the wizard or witch they're destined to become. However for that to happen you all must be put in the right direction and this hat," He pulled out a rather old and peculiar hat from behind his tablet. "will lead you in that direction."

"Now who wants to go first." The hat itself suddenly said, in a rusty, blunt and cunning tone. All the kids suddenly shied away, taking a step back to relinquish themselves from that duty. Tom was just about to forward himself to go when...

"Okay." A sweet, excited voice answered in the distance.

A small young, black girl with very long, wavy, ebony curls that dangled neatly down her back, swung towards the chair and sat down nicely with etiquette. Dippet smiled inevitably at the keen child and gently placed the hat on her forehead.

"Mmm let me see now….Oh is that right….hmm prosperous things I see for you young child…Hmm I see…well admittedly your certainly grow into a great witch there as well…Hmm okay….Slytherin!" The hat finally shouted. Oddly it was as if throughout, the girl seemed to be muttering something but no one else seemed to notice but Tom.

"Next!"

"I'll go." Tom simply stated. Dippet placed the hat on Toms head just as it had with the previous girl and then the debating began.

"Oh oh my, no question about it, you will be more than prosperous here young man, oh such power, such ability. Yes definitely Slytherin!" What had he meant? The rest of the time passed by quickly, all 36 first year student were sorted into their houses and Tom was quick to settle into Slytherin.

In the few months ahead Tom became somewhat popular in the Slytherin house, known as the vague, expressionless boy who held an unusual natural authority to him. The rest of the boys in his house were always quick to seek his attention and please him, as if they felt obliged to. From the start it was clear Tom was everyone talented in magic, more than talented, great! He was quick to understand, always the first to answer questions and constantly in the library gathering more and more knowledge of the Wizarding world. The teachers glorified him and for once in a long time Tom actually felt good.

Closing into the afternoon, Tom walked across what felt like a field of snow to his next lesson History of Magic until he came across…

"Ah and what is it we have here? Ratty Rosonda being her usual weird self." a tall Slytherin girl from his year teased

The girl quickly tried to move past her but Amorarda just as fast cut her from doing so.

"Going so soon? You know its weird it's like the sorting hat sorted you into the wrong house, don't seem much of a 'prosperous witch' to me, more like one of those silly Gryffindor wimps or even Hufflepuff." All the girls around her began to shake with laughter.

"And you don't seem much of a Slytherin with your lack of intelligence. The sorting hat is always correct. I wouldn't question it again if I were you." Tom cut in, keeping his voice low and cold. The girls around Amorarda began to snicker.

"Oh Tom! I was only yanking her wand… Hey stop laughing " She said awkwardly and embarrassed to her friend and walked away with her head sticking up trying to save what was left of her dignity. Tom just glared at the girls as they walked away and shook his head at how pathetic they looked. Without even considering the girl he had just helped, Tom began to continue his journey to History of Magic.

"Thank you." a small, giddy voice thanked. Not knowing what to say or do, Tom just nodded awkwardly at the girl and carried on his way.

"Oh wait! Please wait!" The girl said eagerly. Tom turned round again rather irritated this time.

"My names Rosonda… Rosonda Excalibur." It's not as if Tom didn't know who she was, they're almost all the same classes and it's not like there's that many people in a year, hell Tom knew everyone in the bloody school, their was really no need for introductions.

"Tom, Tom Riddle."

"Oh how nice! Though very muggle father would say." Tom faked a smile and began to head again to his History lesson.

"Wait I'm sorry. You're going to History aren't you? I am too, we can walk together." She suggested. Its not as if Tom didn't know why Rosonda was so eager. Although undeniably bright, the girl just didn't fit in, in Slytherin, which was the truth. Amorarda was right, Rosonda much more suited Gryffindor. But even for a Gryffindor she's too polite and humble and for a Hufflepuff she's too intelligent and talented, for a Ravenclaw she is too adventurous and wild and as we said for a Slytherin she's too pretty, too precious, too nice. Hmm perhaps it was the fact she had the admiral quality of staying true to herself which got her into Slytherin or maybe its because of her blood line, she is Merlins decendant after all and a pure blood…who knows? Tom thought.

"Alright." Tom said simply, genuinely smiling at the girl, which wasn't a thing he did often…well not genuinely.

Entering the lesson the two sat beside each other conversing away, to the surprise of many in the Slytherin house.

"Tom what are you doing with Raving mad Rosodna!" Mardo Rosier whispered into his ear, whilst Professor Lordy raved on. Overhearing Rosonda bit her lips, suppressing all her anger.

"Raving mad Rosonda..." Tom said. Rosonda's heart sank even more but her brave poker face kept anyone from noticing.

"...happens to be one the few witches that have a direct heritage to the great Merlin himself and we all know Merlin was taught by Salazar. I think Rosondas rather good company to keep actually don't you?"

"Er yes…I didn't even think of that but now you come to say it…your fathers Elyon Excalibur and your mother…"

"Nimue Excalibur. Yes, yes they are," Rosonda sternly, stated. "And you are a half-blood, half-wit!" She hissed and just before she could regret her harsh words and apologise, Tom cunningly, smiled at her and so all she did is proudly smile back.

In two short weeks, Rosonda and Tom became like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. Wherever Tom went there would be Rosonda and wherever Rosonda went, Tom was soon to follow.  
"Are you excited for are first attendance to duelling club!" Rosonda squealed as she rushed to the class.

"I don't believe in excitement or games," Tom said looking down at the girl "But I guess miss Merrythought's lessons are more interesting than others." Rosonda rolled her eyes at his typical stubbornness and smiled as they came to the door.

"Ooh nice to see some fresh faces. First years don't usually chose this club and I mostly advice them not to, very determined children I must say." Miss Merrythought professed to Rosonda and Tom as they came in, though her warning didn't discourage them.

"Okay seen as your so brave, how about you face Mr More here. He's one of the best wizards in the year above you at Defence Against the Dark Arts. It will be good to test your abilities." The teacher dictated. Aware of the many eyes, of older students watching him, Rosonda stepped on the platform. Surprised Tom pulled on her cloak for her to come back because he knew she wasn't skilled enough to face Moor. Yet she nudged him off and walked down the platform to face her opponent.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3_"

"Slugulus!" Moor said quickly.

"Expelliarmus." She counterbalanced.

"Immobilious."

"Expelliarmus."

"Eructo."

"Expelliarmus." She said again. The boy and all the other people in the hall began to laugh

"Hmm is that all you've got?"

"Eructo." He said more viciously.

"No! Protego!" Rosonda shouted. Tom nodded to himself proudly, continuing to will her on in his head. Slightly more impressed George tried another tactic, a different spell a more harsher spell…he was purposely being cruel.

"Diffindo!" He cried. Not expecting such a strong charm to come forth and knowing she wouldn't have time to counterbalance the attack, Rosonda tried to dodge it but…

"Aargh." she yelped

"Rosonda!" Tom ran to the platform, in her aid. The charm had torn through her cloak sleeve and caused a deep cut in her arm.

"Move , move, oh dear let me take you straight to the medical room, come along."

It wasn't long before Merrythought was back who simply stated.

"Now lets carry on…More, Riddle, your on."

The two boys stepped on the platform and organised themselves into the professional duelling stance. Tom would show this More guy a lesson, whatever the price.

"Stingify." George More shouted quickly, flicking his wand in a precise manner.

"_Expelliarmus" _Tom responded, just as fast. Georges wand flicked out of his hand suddenly but he was quick to catch it in the other.

"Diffindo." George made a slicing gesture with his wand.

"_Protego." _A translucent circular barrier covered Tom from Georges hex before it hit him. Growing frustrated, at his inconsistency to even touch Tom with at least one charm, George came to worry about his reputation, being beaten by a 1st year didn't look good.

"Glacious!" George howled.

"Flame freezing charm!"

"Immobilus."

"Finite Incantatem." It was getting harder for Tom to reverse Georges strong charms.

"Posture Riddle, posture!" was all professor Merrythought could yell.

"Engorgio! Slugulus Eructo!"

"Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimicum!" The audience watched in awe of Toms last charm. Never had a 1st year attempted such a charm and excelled in it with such confidence.

"Brackium Emendo." Tom attacked. He had only read about the charm in an old DADA book he found in the library, never had he thought of actually using it but this Moor guy meant dirt to him and seeing him in pain, for what he did to Rosonda, would bring Tom nothing but joy. However causing someone pain would get him in trouble so he did the next best thing which was this spell.

Georges bones, or should I say lack of, made him melt to the ground. Crying in shock the boy slid on his two arms to Miss Merrythought, tears streaming down his eyes like a baby.

"Merlin's beard! Boy, you have no bones in your leg. Okay club dismissed, I think that's enough injuries for one day. I will see you all next week. Bye now." She said, whilst making hand gestures to scurry everyone along. "Now lets get you to the medical room. Oh and Riddle… well done, quite impressive, I must say." George only grimaced annoyed at being beaten but Tom just smiled smugly, at himself and dashed out the classroom in a rush to find Rosonda.

"Can I see her, please." He eagerly asked the nurse.

"How did I know you'll be coming." The nurse smirked "She's in there." She gestured her head towards, a light blue curtain, which Tom ran into.

"You wouldn't believe what I've just done." And he told her everything.

A few weeks later

It was 12pm in the morning, all the Slytherin house students had gone up to their dorms, yet Tom and Rosonda still laid on the old vintage mat on the stony Slytherin common room floor. Opening the small grey cage in her hand, a small, thin, scaly snake silvered out of the cramped enclosure. It had deep forest green skin, with thick black spiraling rings with a golden outline imprinted onto it's tiny scales and a yellow flat belly and small, sharp, white teeth like a baby kittens.

"I hate keeping her in there but some people just have a fear of snakes."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh why do you fear them too, I can put her back if you-"  
"No off course I don't fear snakes, I talk to them." Rosonda stared at him astonished by what he just said.

"You what? Bu_but…but how?" She stuttered.

"I'm not particularly sure, I just can"

"But Tom you do know the only other people or person who is known to speak in the language of, what your essentially saying, parseltongue is-"

"Salazar Slytherin, yes I know."

"That must mean-"

"Perhaps but lets worry about that later."

"What is she saying." Rosonda said hastily.

"What?" Tom said giving her a confused look. She then pointed promptly at the snake.

"What does she say Tom."

"That she prefers when you let her rest on your neck."

"Oh that's no good, mother says 'what if one day that snakes wraps itself slightly too tightly around your neck and SNAP! you die. Mother is always quite blunt with these things you see. Tell her that." As ordered Tom spoke in the foreign tongue to the snake explaining what Rosonda had just told him. Tom chuckled at the response. Amazed that Tom was able to talk with the small reptile, Rosonda gasped.

"What's so funny? What did she say." She said eagerly.

"Aha that she's not likely to kill you. If it weren't for you she'd still be living in that dreaded pet store with although noisy owls and scummy rats. And snakes are a rarity to buy, too expensive."

"Is that why you didn't get one Tom."

"No Dumbledore said an owl is more, lets say practical."

"Hmm I guess your right. We have several owls in my home, we only got the snake because daddy wanted to spoil me but I truly love her to pieces just can't think of a good name."

"I thought you named her Loyalty."

"Yes, yes but it's too plain…hmm what is the word for loyalty in parseltongue?"

"Lorotamaynaginiro."

"Lorotamaynaginiro it is." She smiled smugly at him.

"You cant be serious." Tom shook his head.

"Okay we're call her Lorotamay for short." the pair just laughed.

* * *

**I think this is where you put Authors Notes... Anyway hiya this is my first fanfiction so I'm quite excited. I've really studied into this fanfiction, making sure everything in general fits into the Harry Potter books and nothing contradicts without a reason. E.g Dippet is headmaster, snakes are allowed as pets but are extremely rare, which is why no one really has them, 1st yrs dont usually duel but Tom and Rosonda are defiant like that.**

**Things to understand: I****n Toms time period, it is normal/acceptable for society to be quite prejudice about muggles/muggle-borns. So don't be surprised if a characters openly rude about blood purity, it's not right but it's just how they've been brought up,**** they're still nice people just naive.**

**Diffindo- severing charm (cutting/tearing into objects)**

**Brackium Emendo- charm that removes bones**


	2. Chapter 2 Letters

No one was on the platform except Rosonda, she stood by herself in front of the gigantic train waving frantically. Although, she was wearing a long grey buttoned coat, with faux fur trimmings on the collar and sleeves, she was still shivering from the like an Eskimo in the arctic. She looked like a delicate ghost, disappearing away into the blistering snow. In contrast Tom was in the nice, warm carriage, of the Hogwarts Express. However,he might as well have been outside because his whole body was hanging out the tiny carriage window, as he shouted goodbye to his best friend.

" Will meet you here again in two weeks time okay?" Tom yelled.

"Yes I'll be waiting." Rosonda shouted back. The large trains engine began to roar.

"And write to me everyday."

"I promise."

"And remember to send-"

"Yes Tom, yes I will remember! Now get your head out the window before the train begins to move."

"Okay." He instantly sat down in the carriage as ordered and looked around, only to find himself getting up again.

"Rosonda!"  
"Yes…" She said rolling her eyes.

"Have a nice Christmas."

A broad smile crept across her face "You too Tom." and once more she waved him tearful goodbye, as the train began to move.

Tom sighed and sat back on the seat. He purposely chose to sit alone on this journey. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage, so much so the prospect alone scared him. Tom looked out from the frosty window once more, to see Rosonda hugging a large, tall man who walked with an intimidating and dark authority and a thin, dull, prudent woman with and expressionless face and expensive jewellery. _They must be her parents. _He caught them all smiling and welcoming each other back, like real happy families do. Tom watched them intensely as they vanished into the distance and in that one single moment, Tom detested his parents more than anything in the world.

_Hi_

_What's it like going back too the orphanage? Things aren't to good at home. Father and mother are spoiling me a lot but I can see it's a front. Really they're trying to cover up the fact that their relationship is faltering, by focusing all their attention on me. Its sad but my parents constantly put on this formal front of a happy, prosperous, couple but behind close doors they share no similarities and me not being present has caused this fact to become more obvious. I hope to hear better news from down your end._

_Rosonda x _

**_So much for that every day promise you made at the train station._**

**_Tom_**

_Oh I am sorry. It's because my father didn't quite know how to send things to muggle towns. Admittedly we've never had to. I apologise, I'm usually not the type to falter on my word._

_Rosonda x_

**_Oh I see. I am sorry to hear about your parents if there was any advice or help I could give I would. It's just I've never been in that situation._**

**_Tom_**

_Completely understandable, never mind I don't think there is much anyone can do about it. Oh well. What's it like in an orphanage full of muggle's?_

_Rosonda x_

_**To simply put it they don't know what to do with me. I don't know how he did it but some how Dumbledore has led them to believe I am a normal boy, that just goes to a boarding school in Scotland. They treat me like a circus clown. They wont say it but I see it, they fear me. Dennis Bishop s**__**tays away from me now but he wont tell the other muggles' why. I'm so glad I'm not a muggle. I always knew I was better than the damn lot of them. They still talk about me, behind my back I mean, I can hear them. And the girls usually just give me weird looks and snicker or whisper to their friend. Only the braver ones make comments like: "Think your better than us Riddle" "Why don't you go back to the circus with your mum." "Are you simple Tom? Or mute?" But I just make them hurt because all they can do is hurt me. No one wants me here really and I wouldn't care so much, if I didn't have to go through the same thing again next year and the year after and the year after that.**_

_**Tom x**_

_Oh Tom how horrible! I'm sorry I just had to show my father this dreaded letter, he says 'Its simply not right for young influential warlocks like you to be mixing with the muggle kind, especially with how they used to treat us." I just think it's simply terrible that anyone could treat a person like that. It will all be over soon only a week to go Tom._

_Rosonda x_

**_What do you mean? How did they treat us? _**

**_Tom x_**

_Well I don't know much on it but father says muggle's used to hunt us witches and wizards down. Used to burn us on the stakes they did or drown us to see if we had magical powers. Even muggle's were killed just because of a suspicion. That's when us wizards went into hiding but because of the low population of wizards and witches, some decided to marry and have children with muggles. That's why you get half-bloods even I have some half-blood relatives but for a while now my family have been considered, by others, pure-blood._

_Rosonda x_

_**Oh I see. Only 2 days to go till we're back at school.**_

_**Tom x**_

_Yes! And your never guess what, father says hopefully we can arrange something next time so you stay with us (he really doesn't like the fact your surrounded by muggle's and no wizards at all. I think it scares him slightly)_

_Rosonda x_

_**That would be great! Thank your Dad so much, for his generosity. Actually Rosonda, thank you.**_

_**Tom x**_

It was not long before they were both back in a boring, charms lesson with Mrs Stump again reciting a list of charms they had to learn and practice for a short practical test next lesson.

"Tom really how do you do it?" She proclaimed, annoyed at the fact he was picking it up so easily compared to everyone else.

"Look at your wrist gesture, do it with more of a flick and a circular motion…yeah that's it! Now do this… yeah you got it!" He encouraged. Rosonda smiled gleefully, she knew she wasn't bad at magic, in fact she was actually one of the brighter ones in her year but Tom was just exceedingly good. Could he really be Salazar's descendant?

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months so quickly. By the time they had started it was almost half way through the year. Luckily Tom was able to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter break, in the company of a few Ravenclaws and all the staff. His only occupation for the 2 weeks was going to the library and practicing more and more charms. However, as it came towards the summer holidays Tom couldn't get off so lucky.

"Look it's fool proof. You stay at my house, daddy's more than okay with it and we have 7 bedrooms. To be honest its more like a mansion but Appleby village itself is quite small and the weather in Lincolnshire, in the summer, is normally good. All we need to do now is get permission from the orphanage, which we're finding out now." Rosonda drabbled gleefully.

Sighing, Tom stayed unconvinced he'd have such luck. Seeing that Tom was still a bit down, Rosonda quickly reassured him, before they entered Dippet's office...

"No one will split us up, trust me"

* * *

**A/N Warning for the following chapters, I play a lot on the sterotypes of the houses but I'm only trying to stay true to the characters opinions on things. **


	3. Chapter 3 Dippet, potions and Mrs Cole

But to their dismay, apparently they could…

"Don't look so down hearted you two, you can always write." Dippet unconcernedly suggested. Rosonda could see Tom going more and more pale, from what Dippet had previously said

_"Yes I am afraid Dumbledore was unable to get permission from your orphanage Tom. It seems muggle's are quite cautious on that matter. If I quote Dumbledore correctly they said "He's too young and we're unauthorised to let orphans stay with households that haven't been examined."_

"It's unfortunate my boy but regulations must be kept," But Tom had spaced out by this point. "Now get to class." He commented patronisingly.

"Now Mr Dippet sir surely Dumbledore could've just charmed them to say yes." Rosonda questioned in frustration. She could see Tom was clearly devastated and it upset her to see him so distressed.

"Yes he could've but a man like Dumbledore wouldn't easily abandon muggle rights. You can't always just control people's minds to do what you wish, otherwise things would get messy wouldn't they Miss Excalibur?"

"Yes sir." Rosonda grovelled, suppressing her frustration.

As soon as the got out the room, Dippet slammed his office door shut.

"Merlin's beard! Mr Dippet is hands down one of the best headmasters but does he really have to be such a patronising, spineless, old man sometimes. Gee if I could just slap some sense into him Tom…Tom?"

However, Tom was staring into the distance, with a blank expression. Rosonda noticed it had began to rain outside and a chill ran through the corridor. She looked at Tom who was as white as snow at this point and had his head bent down, like he had just come out from a battle, defeated. And just like that all her anger flew out of her, to be replaced with only remorse. For the rest of that day neither said a word to another, neither could.

* * *

Although the Summer holiday was torturous for Tom and Rosonda, the second year did come quicker than expected and the term started on a usual high. Everything was back to normal and although it took some time Tom felt happy again.

"Hmm Lorotamay where is she?" Tom said to the tiny snake, whilst lounging lazily on the common sofa. "Well I can't wait for her, potions is in 3 minute."

"Okay I tell her you waited." The snake hissed as she glided back into her cage.

However there was no need because as Tom rounded the corner to his potion lesson, he spotted Rosonda with no other than the school caretaker Filch, laughing and chattering like they were close friends. Confused Tom waited till they were done talking and as soon as Rosonda began to walk into the lesson, Tom quickly approached his friend.

"Why are you talking to moody Filch?" Tom teased.

"Huh! Oh Tom. Argus is my friend." Tom looked at Rosonda trying to keep a smirk from creeping up his face, sometimes he really couldn't take this girl seriously.

"Oi…oi whats so funny, he is!" She moaned, as they sat down in their seats.

"Rosonda you can't honestly be serious." Tom laughed.

"No I'm not lying! Ever since we got back, I've made it a rule to speak to him when ever I see him. At first, I think he was slightly frightened of me interacting with him but now's he's warmed to me and we talk all the time…well mostly he just rants and complains about something or the other but it's still all good banter." Tom raised his eyebrows at her to question why she even bothers to be nice. Like she could read his thoughts she answered.

"Oh Tom don't look at me like that. I feel sad for the guy, he's quite lonely you know. I guess I feel sorry for him because he's a squib."

"Class settle down, settle down." Madam Dermly ordered loudly.

"What's a squib?" Tom whispered.

"You don't know? Well it's a person who has magical parents but posses no power themselves. Opposite of a muggle born really."

"I'd hate that!" Tom said appalled by the prospect.

"Same. To be honest that's why mother and father are not keen on muggle-borns. Apparently, the reason squibs don't possess magic abilities is because it skips into muggle-born. Mother calls it full-moon robbery."

"Now quieten down class. Today we are going to learn how to create a simple…."

Astonished by this appalling discovery Tom kept quiet for the rest of the lesson. It was true he never much paid attention to muggle-borns' being any different, to normal wizard but this fact changed a lot of things, a lot.

* * *

That winter break, Rosonda stayed with Tom to keep him company, although she did miss her parents greatly. It was a warm winters morning and the snow had died down considerably. The two children, sat beside each other in the empty school library. Almost all the students in Hogwarts that year, had gone home for Christmas, apart Rosonda and Tom and one other excitable lad… Donny.

"Hiya Tom! Hiya Rosonda!" The short, round bellied boy cheered, waving enthusiastically at them, with an eager smile on his face. _"_I didn't see you in the hall today for breakfast, you must have not been hungry."

"Yes that's definitely the reason." Tom yawned. Rosonda gave him an aggressive nudge to say _'don't be so rude!' _but Tom just rolled his eyes, lazily.

"So what you guys up to? Can I join?" The curly blonde haired, Hufflepuff, sat down next to them eagerly.

"Well actually Donny we were thinking of making this potion, Dormila elixir, I think they call it but we need a few ingredients. Why don't you collect them for us and we'll get the cauldron" Tom took out a list of different herbs and substances they would need to make the concoction and gave it to the Donny.

"Yes I'll do my best and be as quick as possible I wont let you down Tom!" The red-faced boy beamed and hastily dashed away.

"Tom." Rosonda said in a judgemental.

"Well I don't know why you're looking at me like that Rosonda we are going to make it."

"Really?" she questioned

"Really." He replied

When the lad came back they began the potion, mixing all these different ingredients together in a small cauldron they borrowed from the potion lab. Like a chef in the kitchen, Tom ordered them all around making sure everything went perfect. As soon as everything was done, Tom flicked his wand, recited some unrecognisable words from the book and the potion was complete.

"Okay Donny. Want first try?" Tom said smoothly.

"Oh yes please. Thank you Tom." The boy got out a silver spoon and took a large sip.

"Mmm taste wonderrrrfulll…" The boys word began to slur, as he flopped to the floor in a deep sleep, already snoring his face off.

"Galloping gargoyles Tom!"

"Oh Rosonda don't look so appalled he was getting on both of our nerves, I only did us a favour and now we have enough to give him every time he bothers us."

"But even so Tom this is madness!"

"Oh no use crying over spilt potion. Lets get back to the common room. Come on." Rosonda just stared at the sleeping boy as they stepped around his plump body and out the library doors. Tom could be cruel sometimes.

* * *

The year carried on much the same, the two were still inseparable and aceing every class, people still sucked up to Tom, which he used a lot to his advantage and people still picked on Rosonda for being a slight odd ball. However overall being a wizard at Hogwarts was still an enchanting and mesmerizing experience for Tom. Which is why when he came back to the orphanage, the calamity of the differences between the two places, left Tom more miserable than ever.

"Thomas, Thomas its 9 o'clock dear time to get up." A soft old voice echoed from the door, the ironic thing was Tom was awake and had been all night, he couldn't get to sleep.

Tom got out of the bed and got dressed into his worn down, beige knee-length trousers and grey shirt, the same as every other boy had to wear, the orphanage couldn't waste money you see. He walked down the long corridor from his small, enclosed room into a large room, with a stone floor and dingy grey walls, there were 12 metal tables all lined up in rows and on them was a plate, full of food and a spoon at each chair, like in a primary school canteen.

"Not going to sit with us then Riddle? You think boarding school makes you better than us."

The boy from the other table spat, whilst making mocking faces of posh boys at boarding schools, people began to snicker.

"No. Its just I'd rather sit on my own than with a bunch of cowardly idiots." Shocked by his reply the group responded with a glares but Tom glared just as intensely back. As the boy grew increasingly more angry he stood up.

"Hey Billy there's no point, your just get in trouble with Mrs Cole or worse Mr Wool, leave the weirdo to himself." A girl said, grabbing Billy back down on to his seat. Tom then turned around and carried on eating, clenching his fist.

The day lingered on, there was nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to talk to, so Tom just watched, from the bench, the other children play outside, in the bare courtyard. A hand suddenly placed itself on Toms shoulder, he instantly turned, to see who it was.

"Tom."

"What?" He didn't bother to look at who was addressing him, just ast on the bench sulkily.

"Oh you shouldn't be so blunt, not at your age," The old woman sighed, more out of exhaustion than disappointment, exhaustion from continuously trying to get the boy to interact with the other orphans but it always back fires. Mrs Cole looked intensely, at the boy who was purposely ignoring her. 20 long years had she worked with children, twelve of them she had done raising Tom and yet she still asks herself _why can't I figure you out_. "All these years and you still find it hard here don't you."

"Its not me, its them, all they can do is pick on me, tease me, so why should I try to be nice to them. I don't need them anyway, they're worthless." Tom erupted. Mrs Cole sighed again, Tom truly was a hopeless case.

"Well its my duty to make sure everyone in this orphanage feels happy and safe so I've brought you something, all the way from Lincolnshire." Mrs Cole smiled proudly, Tom just ignored her and turned round, only to turn back around when he heard a second voice.

"Hello Tom, did you miss me?"

* * *

**Hope your still enjoying, I know this chapters filled with a lot of different sections. Anyway like I said keep and eye on little things metioned because it all links. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Orphanage

"Rosonda…wha…what are you doing here?" Tom immediately stood up and turned to face her. Rosonda and the old woman gave each other knowing smile, then the lady patted the pairs shoulders and walked back into the building.

"To see you, you hippogriff who else." she laughed. Tom stared bewildered and took in everything. She was wearing a long grey winter's jacket with knee-length skirt and a burgundy, cotton jumper…never had he seen her look so muggle. She also was carrying a rectangular suitcase and a cage.

"Your staying?" he asked

"Yes! That's if you'll have me off course."

"Merlins beard yes!"

* * *

With Rosonda there, the orphanage no longer seemed as bad. It was like a bit of Hogwarts had come back into his life. She brought countless amounts of books with her, magical sweets, wizard board games they could play (including chess), magical cards, she brought Lorotamay with her and various other wizarding gifts her father had brought her and all in one tiny suitcase, on which she put an extension charm on. Everything was good, everything was peachy again and as Tom roamed down the corridor to meet Rosonda at her dorm, being pushed and finding himself tumbling to the floor was the least thing he expected.

"Girlfriend not here to save you now." Tom looked up to see: Billy Stump, Tracy Smith, Andrew Lawson, Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson and all looking down at him. Billy hastily grabbed the collar of his shirt, haling Tom up, without hesitation Tom spat in the boy's face, knowing full well they'd retaliate.

"You little-" Billy smacked Tom right on the jaw causing him to plummet to the floor again and bash his head against the wall, as well as gain a red hand print on his cheek. Tom hastily turned to face the lot of them again, not letting his guard down. Anger boiled up in his body, Tom felt like he was going to be sick, his fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly and his body shook vigorously as he gave all 5 of them a piercing look

"Why is he shaking like that." Andrew trembled, pointing his finger at Tom horrified.

"Aaaaarrggh." Billy suddenly pierced in everyone's ear.

"Billy what's wrong?" screamed Tracy, rushing to his aid and so did the rest of the gang. Tom however was looking directly at Billy who was scrutinising in pain and just glared at him, red and trembling with anger.

Realising it must be Tom, Dennis pushed him over, the pain in Billy's body immediately stopped and the group turned and stared at Tom appalled.

"It was you." One of the girls whispered but Tom couldn't tell who, he suddenly felt dizzy like everything he had just done was a great big fuzz in his mind. Tom asked himself the question _Was it me who hurt Billy?_ but honestly couldn't answer. Tom suddenly felt sick and confused.

"Hey what's going on here….hey leave him alone." Rosonda called as she ran to the scene. All she could see is Tom on the ground, holding his head like he was dizzy and five other orphans all crowding around him with pale faces. She quickly ran to the crowd and pushed past them, rushing to help Tom.

"Stay away from him." She threatened them all. They didn't hesitate to leave in a hurry.

"Freak." She heard one of them shudder but decided to let the comment slide and carried on helping Tom who was curled up on the wooden floor and staring at hid hands petrified.

* * *

A week later Rosonda laid sprawled across Tom's room floor, whilst playing with Lorotamay who was spiralling herself across Rosonda's arm. Tom laid soundlessly on his back,on his small metal framed bed, in deep thought.

"Hey Tom, is it me or are you thinking it's just about time, we got them back for what they did to you last week."

Tom suddenly turned from his thoughts, intrigued with what Rosonda had said. It defintiely wasn't in her character to want to get vengeance but it was certainly in his.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Just a little something." And the two friends shared cunning smile.

"I can't hear anything, move a bit."

"Well neither can I! You move." It was midnight and Rosonda and Tom had managed to sneak out their rooms and into the long corridor. Everyone was sound asleep and all the lights had been turned off. The only noise you could hear was whispers coming from the two kids who were trying to listen into a door.

"Maybe Lorotamay is lost." Rosonda anguished, worrying for her little pet, they had stood there for a considerable amount of time.

"She cant be it's not that hard to find a person sleeping on a bed-" And right on que "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A piercing noise screeched from inside the door then an echo of screams followed behind it.

"Snakeee, snaaakee!" Rosonda and Tom quickly ran behind the corner before anyone could see them. A bunch of orphan girls suddenly came screaming and yelling from out the door and running downstairs, crying for help. Tom and Rosonda bit their lips, in an attempt to not snicker and blow their cover but once all the frightened orphans had ran downstairs, the pair burst into fits laughter. The small snake slithered towards them.

"What a bunch of pansies, it's like they'd never seen a snake before" Larotomay hissed, in genuine confusion about the fuss.

"Brilliant Lorotamay absolutely brilliant." Tom smirked.

* * *

The Day before going back to Hogwarts Rosonda slept in Tom's bed, whilst Tom slept on an old mattress Mrs Cole set up for him on the floor. It was a peaceful night and the lights had all been turned off. After a long day Tom was more than ready to get some rest, especially because tomorrow they would be going back to Hogwarts and so they had an early rise the next morning. Just as he was about to drift off.

"Tom are you awake?" He heard a gentle, troubled voice whisper.

"Yes." He mumbled, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Oh, well I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay, its been weird staying with muggle's but its been rather fun actually."

"No, thank you." He simply stated, trying to keep his reply short but polite and turned round to drift back to sleep again.

"Sorry to bother you. You know it's just, you're the only true friend I've ever had. No ones truly accepted me before, only once they find out I'm an Excalibur maybe but even then some people see me as a disappointment but not you."

"Rosonda it's okay, now lets just try get some sleep yeah." Tom pleaded.

"Okay night." It became silent for a few intense seconds then.

"Tom?"

"Yes." This time the annoyance in his voice showed.

"I'm sorry, it's just sometime I get thinking like this and lately I've realise how happy I am and I just wish it could be like this forever you know me and you against the world sort of thing because if you disappeared out of my life right now, I don't know what I'd do" Tom turned to face her quite surprised by how open she was being tonight, it was like all her thoughts and emotions were being broadcasted and although the words were soppy and mushy Tom could tell they came from the heart.

"Then I'll make sure of it." Tom said sincerely, with dedication.

"Huh?"

"I'll make sure of it." He said simply again.

"But its impossible to live forever." She laughed.

"I'll find a way." Rosonda turned to face him, amused by how sure he was of himself.

"Bu-"

"I'll find a way." Tom repeated. Rosonda knew he was being ridiculous but he wasn't giving in and something about the way he said it made her actually believe him.

"Goodnight Tom." She whispered to still amused by his words.

"Goodnight Rosonda." He smiled and the pair fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Hiya so hope you got an idea of what sort of things Tom faced at the orphanage and why he disliked it. Please review if you can or send me a pm just because I'm interested on feedback but if not thank you for reading, the next chapter will come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Third Year

"Now has everyone got their permission slips?" Proffesor Orinport asked in a low, monotone voice. He scaled the crowd of children slowly, inspecting whether each and every one of them had a slip, allowing them to visit Hogsmeade. Eventually halting at the front of the line, he gave the children one more lazy glance then simply instructed them to follow him and like a flock of lamb, they did.

"Why have you dragged me along to this." Tom moaned.

"As third years we're allowed now. It will be fun trust me." And surprisingly for the most part it was, though Tom purposely didn't show this fact. The two visited a lot of shops but the one they seemed to spend the most in by no surprise was Gladrags Wizardwear. Rosonda was having a field day looking and trying on all the different materials and colours.

"Rosonda, it's getting dark, let's go now." Tom insisted. And he wasn't lying, outside the bright blue sky was vastly dimming because of the winter season and as always, every inch of Hogsmeade was smothered in a mountain of snow.

"Oh Tom I just want to try on…" But upon seeing Tom bored expression, she stopped her plead, mid-sentence and realised perhaps it was time they headed back. Quite sulkily she dropped the all the garments, she had in her hand's and left the store with Tom. They walked along the windy and sludgy road, not really knowing where they were going, until they came across a lonely, isolated, little alleyway called Knockturn.

"Odd. I've never been here before." Rosonda commented, rather amused by their little discovery. A chilling feeling crept over her. If her father had never taken her down this alley before, then maybe there was a reason for that. Tom looked at her intrigued but didn't let this information stop him.

"Borgin and Burkes." Tom read, as they came across the dusty shop sign. Tom reached out to open the door, untill he felt Rosonda's warm hand on his, preventing him from entering. Her face seemed worried.

"Rosonda its okay, we'll just have a quick look." He reassured his friend and continued to step into the cramp and cluttered, dim-lit, shop. A small bell rang as he opened the door. The two children marvelled around at the strange, different artefacts all scattered on shelves and tables in the store. Distorted bones lay upon desks, shrunken heads dangled from the ceiling and a shrivelled hand lay on top of a shelf, gooey black things churned in large barrels and dark, haunted objects glowed eerily on the walls. However, more noticeably in the corner of the room was an enchanting opal necklace, that somehow drew Tom and Rosonda closer and closer towards it.

"Wouldn't want to touch that." A low, hoarse voice warned them, making the two of them jump.

"Oh hello I'm Rosonda Escalibur nice shop you have here sir." She said a bit unsure of the last part.

"The names Borgin and Excalibur did you say? What a fine ring you have there." Borgin openly, pointed out. Tom hadn't even noticed it on her finger, he always knew she wore it often but didn't see much significance in the ring. He only assumed it was some birthday or christmas present her father had brought her, it wouldn't be surprising but apparently it was more...

"Yes it's a little heirloom my father passed down to me." Suddenly the greasy man, came closer to the girl intrigued by this information. He cleverly reached his hand out to her's, to get a closer look.

"Care for a trade, young lady." The guy said slyly, trying not to show his desperation.

"What sort." Tom cut in massively, looking calm and ready for a deal. Borgin glared at the boy,only just noticing his presence.

"How about this," Borgin took out a small, leather backed book from inside his robes.

"A diary?" Tom questioned, pitying the man. Un-interested Tom turned to leave.

"Not just any old diary my boy. You see this diary has lets say unusual gifts to it. In the right hands who knows what it can do but to put it simply from what I know and have seen this book can do is, it stores memories, like a locket. Then if someone were to see or read the diary, it can make the memories somewhat a realm of visual memories." Tom looked at Rosonda and Rosonda at Tom, telepathically referring whether they should.

"I know what your thinking but I could give my word on this. Yes it's strange, powerful, even dark magic but it's also fascinating and useful."

"Then why give it to us." Tom demanded scrutinising his eyes.

"Why you?" The man had to think for a minute "Honestly, I'm not sure but you look like the sort who would have fun with it." Tom noticed the mans wording. People would normally argue they want to pass something on to someone who can be trusted to use it for good, yet Borgin wanted Tom to have fun with the diary's powers and a part of Tom knew he would.

"And how much is it just to buy?" Tom asked. Borgin's face grew into an annoyed frown, he was hoping for an exchange not a purchase.

"To buy would be 50 galleons." Borgin lied. If he was going to miss out on the chance of getting an heirloom. Merlin himself passed down, he'd might as well make the price high. Tom looked at Rosonda. Off course he didn't have that sort of money, he was an orphan for goodness sake and deep down he knew Rosonda wasn't really interested in the diary.

"Forget it." Tom groaned, annoyed at being defeated. Tom began to head out of the shop untill...

"I'll buy it." Rosonda confidently stated, surprising both Borgin and Tom and she did.

Walking through the dungeons, heading for the green lit common room Rosonda suddenly halted in her tracks before she reached the stone wall.

"What?" Tom questioned

"Here you go." And quickly she handed him the little black diary she had just bought. Tom stared at the diary she was shoving in his face and brushed it over.

"Bu-"

"No buts. I could see you wanted it and it's not like I don't have the money, so here," She said thrashing the object in his face once more " Consider it a gift." She smiled. Tom didn't know what was making him freeze up in such a way or why he was speechless, maybe because in all honesty no one had brought him something before and at such a price.

"But why?"

"Hey I said no buts!" She teased. "Tom just take it, you deserve it." She smiled, shoving the diary into his hand. Quickly saying the password she disappeared through the wall and into the Slytherin common room. Although, still feeling a little bewildered, Tom promptly followed.

* * *

Rosonda sat on her own in the corner off the classroom, head in book, like she had done in all the other lessons that day. _Where is Tom? Why hasn't he been in any classes today? _She worried to herself. She had tried to talk to others, find someone to sit with in the lessons but nothing worked, no one wanted her.

_"Hiya Amo, Hiya Melson, and Linadore, could I join your group this lesson." Rosonda said nervously at the intimidating group of girls, she shared a dorm with. Amorarda glared at the girl annoyed by her presence but slyly turned her face into a fake smile,when she realised she had a oppurtunity to have a bit of fun. _

_"Oh we would Rosonda, it's just why should we?" Amorarda said in a patronising tone._

_"I don't understand." Rosonda bit her lip, nervous about the girls reply._

_"Why should we? You've never wanted to hang out with us before. You never speak to us , you only ever come in the dorm at night to sleep but now Tom's not here and you got no one to sit with, you want to sit with us." Amorarda mocked, purposely trying to make Rosonda feel awkward around the group. The rest of the girls began to nod in angry agreement._

_"Oh well i thought you guys didn't enjoy my company so I tried to stay out of your-"_

_"Well then next time dont make assumptions on us. Goodbye now." Amorarda said patronisingly and turned back to her seat to face all the other girls around her desk.. Trying to keep her head tall and biting her lip so tears wouldn't well up, Rosonda sat at the back of the classroom. It was true she didn't speak to them and purposely tried to distance herself from them but only because she knew they didn't like her. She had heard them plenty of times at night, when they thought she was asleep._

Rosonda had tried asking other people as well but they all gave one reason or another why she couldn't join in and brushed her off, even if it wasn't as openly. _why don't people like me_ Rosonda sighed. It's not like she was mean, or rude, she didn't act like a spoilt brat, or boast about her wealth and heritage, she never gossiped about people, or made crude judgements. She was a nice, humble girl, slightly naïve, but strong and true to herself, which made people fear her. To put it simply, people didn't like Rosonda because they were jealous. She was perfect in every way and talented, it wasn't easy to find a fault in that reason, her peers targeted her, to make her feel insecure, to make her feel different but Tom saw past that. Immediately from the first day he realised although she was a bit naïve and a bit of a daddy's little girl but she was also; brave, unique, strong-minded, loyal, lively, talented, kind, understanding, a pure blood, powerful, wealthy, a descendant of Merlin, Rosonda was the perfect witch and those were the reasons Tom liked her because he believed great wizards should stick together.

After the lesson Rosonda went to find Argus to see if he knew where Tom was.

"Can't say I've seen the boy myself. Dippet's got me cleaning the whole of the ruddy Gryffindor common room again, those Gryffindor's can't keep their ruddy, sticky fingers off of anything! Took me six hours to clean it, six bloody hours and that's not even the dorms." Argus ranted on but Rosonda was just relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Well next time I'll be sure to help you." Rosonda reassured, the lad.

"Nah it's no use, Madame Grongor would kill me if I let a Slytherin into Gryffindor common room." the squirmy, young man argued.

"Ah well sorry to hear Argus. I better be going now I want to find Tom but here have chocolate frog." She offered, Filch was quick to take the sweet of her hand. As she walked away in search of Tom she suddenly began to hear snickering and someone muttering

" I can't believe she really talks to that trainee caretaker, you'd think she'd keep better company." Someone said.

"I can't believe someone like Tom hangs around with her." said another. Rosonda dipped her head and walked away.

* * *

Walking mindlessly out from the girls toilet, Rosonda found herself jumping with shock when she approached the doorway

"Galloping gorgons Tom you almost gave me a heart attack!" She breathed heavily. "What are you doing here?" But Tom ignored that question and gave her a mischievous smile instead. Grabbing her hand, Rosonda suddenly found herself being dragged along the corridors, up the stairs to the seventh floor and turning a sharp left, until they reached an isolated hallway with a blank wall staring at them.

"Hey hey! Tom hold your hippogriffs. Where have you taken me?" Rosonda frowned but Tom ignored her again and suddenly started to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" She yelled at him. Then he started walking back towards her, still ignoring her presence. _What is he up to? _Once more Tom walked in the opposite direction and looked like he was thinking and concentrating hard on something. Then suddenly he looked up and turned to the wall, Rosonda did the same, to see what had captured his attention so suddenly. To her amazement a large door had magically appeared in front of them. Quickly grabbing Rosonda's hand Tom opened the door and pulled the poor, bewildered girl into a very large room. Rosonda walked numbly forward in completely dumb-struck.

On the right of the room was a duelling platform and in the other corner of the room was a large cauldron with some potion materials beside it. In the middle sat a long, oak table and behind it was a cosy fire-place with pale green sofa and a red oriental rug.

"Welcome to our fortress of solitude." Tom chanted, gleefully. Rosonda squinted her eyes at Tom dubious of how he had found this place and what was going on. Then she turned her attention to her surrounding, she walked towards the table and brushed her hands over the books, discovering and inspecting the scenery before her. The walls were tall and of brick, the floor was a glossy black marble with tints of grey, everything was neat and in place and although not possible, there were windows large all around like the ones you see in cathedrals and churches. It was magnificent.

"It's all real." Rosonda whispered, still grasping her head over this concept.

"Yes." He smiled smugly "I read in a book in the library that Hogwarts has many secret and hidden locations and it gave a few but not all I understood as it was in quite old language but I quote it said 'sept novels high, a reside in which will lie, the requirement of desires, tri times past, with what you acquire."

"And you understood that." Rosonda laughed, smitten by how brilliant he is.

"Well no it took me a few day's to work it out. in fact this was the only riddle I could figure out, with the other ones there was no point in trying. But with this one I knew reside means some sort of room. Then it took me a while but I realised that sept and tri, refer to numbers and seven novels high could mean seven stories high, so I went up to the 7th floor. Then it said three times past so I walked along the corridor three times but nothing happened. Then I noticed how the riddle was emphasising how you need to want something which is why it says two words with the same meaning desire and acquire. So I wished in my head that there would be a room full of books and walked past the wall three times with this in mind and lo and behold the wall opened."

"Merlins beard…no one could call you stupid." Rosonda teased, he laughed at that comment.

"Aha and it's all ours, no one else knows." Tom cheered, with a wide smug grin on his face and Rosonda couldn't help but do the same.

From then on,Tom and Rosonda practically lived in that room. Everyday after lessons or sometimes just before they'd reside in their little fortress and do as they wished. Some days they would read a book together, sometimes they'd make up a potion, then sneakily test it on other pupils, some days they do friendly duels against each other on the platform, other days they would do their work or fly on their brooms and have races and not once did they get bored.

* * *

Summer holidays soon came again and like before for the first half Rosonda stayed at home and then the last half she spent with Tom, getting up to the same mischief they had done last year.

"I think today I'll take you out in London." Tom said plainly. Rosonda bit her lip at Toms suggestion,

"As long as we don't tell father, he'd burst a gut." It was true. Rosonda father didn't trust muggle's at all, the only reason he was letting Rosonda stay at the orphanage was after she had constantly pleaded him to let her and had promised him that she would stay with Tom. If she went to town with Tom, it would mean betraying her fathers trust completely but muggle's weren't all that dangerous and her father did say stay with Tom at all time, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to go. Rosonda smiled at her little mind revelation.

"What are we waiting for let's go." The girl shot up and was already leaving for the door. Quite taken aback at how easily she agreed Tom smiled delighted and jumped to his feet after her.

Walking out the orphanage, without any permission, Tom lead Rosonda out of the small, hidden street, into a busy large road. Tom paced along the pavements, quickly running across roads and making sharp turns into alleys, like he was in a rush. Rosonda, quite worried now, tried to keep up. There wasn't many things she found irritating about Tom but if she had to say one it would be his inability to tell someone where he is taking them but rush of expecting them to follow. However, in all fairness he did take her to some of the most marvellous places and today was not an exception. He took her to the nearby café where she tried a rather odd, hot beverage, Tom told her was called tea, to a muggle library, which Rosonda enjoyed a lot, especially the wierd childrens book like the Three Little Pigs and he took her her to the pictures, which was an extraordinary treat, seen as Tom didn't even pay for it. They had to sneak in through the back and crawl around in the air vents untill they came to a small washing cupbard right at the back of the room and watched the film through a large, hidden hole in the corner of the door, which obviously no one knew about. It was about a woman who worked at a speakeasy in America, who is swept of her feet by a handsome man who owns a large business and then at the end she dies and throughout the movie the people would randomly sing and dance, muggle's were peculiar Rosonda concluded. Afterwards they took a stroll along a road, however oddly all the houses and shops were demolished and as they strolled around more Rosonda noticed more streets like this. Tom explained to her that the muggle's were currently at war, where unlike normal ones flying machine's dropped explosive objects on buildings.

"Kind of like a bombarda maxima spell?" Rosonda asked, trying to grasp the concept.

"exactly like it." Tom replied, surprised that she understood what he meant.

Tom explained further that, most the children had to move to villages to keep safe but as he is an orphan he had to stay in London. He also explained the war had lasted for a year now and that for the muggle's it was a big deal because many people's homes and lives were being destroyed.

"War sounds horrible. I hope the Wizarding World never has one!" Rosonda cried, horrified by the concept.

"It's only muggle's, who cares, they killed many of us remember and now they're killing themselves." Rosonda took in Toms harsh words and simply concluded again, muggle's are peculiar.

"come quick now." Tom began to run, gesturing for her to come along, like he had suddenly just discovered something incredible and wanted her to see. The two of them ran around all sorts of corners and bends over a large fence, through an abandoned factory and along a narrow, damp, alley, until they came to one of the most beautiful, large field, where the sun rested beyond the horizon, on top of some distant hills. The contrast from the dull, wet, concrete city to this marvellous scenery was indescribable, it was like they had entered into a new world.

"Lovely right," Tom said whilst, standing ahead of her, making his body turn into silhouette. He turned his head to face her slightly and she could tell he was smiling 'I found it myself. It was before I met Dumbledore was planning to run away from the orphanage, from London, from this world and then I found this place, just as the sun was setting and despite everything I turned back and went home." He flinched at the last word, maybe he had turned back but he certainly hadn't gone to his home. Tom had never had a home not physically or mentally, not even in a person, except Rosonda, only Rosonda. She came forward, to stand beside him, feeling relaxed and comforted by this magical day and rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel his body had stiffened because of her bold movement but then after some short time she felt it relax and with it she let out a gentle sigh. It was days like these she'd never forget, days with Tom.

* * *

**A/N Hiya I know the diary's only supposed to have that power because of the horcrux but i thought i'd give it a bit more significance than just a diary so... Also**** I know in ww2 orphans were probably evacuated as well but JK Rowling said he came back to the orphanage in the holidays so...**

**My cousin Tiyana has helped me edit all the chapters (sorry for all the mistakes, there was a lot) sometimes it takes someone else to see all your mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6 Fourth Year

Their fourth year was just the same as any other, only this year the students were allowed to take two extra subjects. The two friends both took Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Rosonda laid on a small mat, reading a small book called Charms of Beauty, whilst Tom sat on the desk reading an intellectual novel on Ancient artifacts. The two sat in a peaceful silence quite contempt in there hidden fortress, the room of requirements. Rosonda crept up from the mat and gently tapped Tom on his shoulder. He looked at her confused about why she was being so secretive but she simply replied to his stare with the command "watch." Tom watched as the girl went over to their library section and scrounged for something or other. At last she came back with a crumpled little book, that wasn't of any significance, Tom knew this because he had read it before and he hadn't been pleased. Then all of a sudden she threw the book towards Tom so that it was about two metres above his head. She pulled out her wand just as fast and shouted some unrecognisable words. All at once the book that was just above Tom's head burst into flames and little pieces of tatterd, slightly burnt at the edges paper began to float down towards him.

Tom moved out of the way trying to avoid being burnt but Rosonda quickly pleaded 'No, stay where you are, trust me its fine."

Then she continued her little show and pointed her wand at the ashes of paper and gently whispered some pretty words. Immediately, the paper turned into light pink petals, the sort you would find a flower girl, sprinkling around at a wedding. Tom marvelled at the scene above him, marvellous he thought.

"And last but not least." Rosonda chuckled. She swirled her wand again and the floating, baby pink petals turned into light little rain drops. Tom worried for a second he'd end up being soaked but as the droplets of rain fell onto his clothes and skin he found himself as dry as the Sahara desert. He looked at Rosonda now bewildered and rather excited.

"How did you do that?" He laughed, fascinated by her talents. She laughed back shyly "Urm just practice I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh and is there anything else you've just been practicing and not telling me." he teased, in a light and still mesmerised manner.

"Well actually…" Rosonda began to look around left or right searching for a good spot. to show her next trick, she ran to the wall on her left and gestured for Tom to follow. He grinned at her but sceptically _What was she up to now?_

"Here, put your hand on this wall," She commanded, personally placing Toms hand on the large brick wall in front of them. Then she stood opposite him and placed her left hand on the wall near Tom's. "Okay, this trick isn't as good but it's still cool." In her right hand she made a swirling motion with her wand then gently flicked her wrist up and down. Again Rosonda pronounced some un-recognisable words and then jolted her hand of the wall. Tom found himself doing the same as suddenly a burning heat came from underneath his hand.

"Ouch!" Tom growled

"Sorry I should've warned you about that, is your hand alright, it's not burnt or anything."She worried.

"Nah I'm fin-" The conversation rapidly halted as Tom looked bewildered at the wall in front of him. In shiny, glimmering, gold coloured italics, Tom and Rosonda's names had suddenly been engraved into the dull brown and red brick wall. It stood out by a mile and upon touching it again, Tom could feel the heat had gone. Although there were tons of things he could have said; wonderful, amazing, magnificent, Tom found himself speechless.

"Pretty cool isn't it," Rosonda spoke for him. "They don't teach you things like this in charms class," She chuckled "Only books." Tom nodded in agreement and replied,

"Beautiful magic, truly beautiful."

* * *

It was in the middle of a Study of ancient runes class when a slight knock on the door caused the whole class to turn around to see who it was or more over who was in trouble, except Tom and Rosonda who were busy discussing their notes. A young Filch came from the door and slimily called

"Mr Riddle please." Everyone suddenly turned to look at Tom surprised. _What possibly could Tom have done? He's an O star student, why would he be in trouble? _They all thought. Even Rosonda was now looking at him sceptically, willing him to somehow telepathically explain why he is in trouble. Simply and uninterested, Tom stood up and followed Filch out the class room, ignoring all the stares and whispers. However, as soon as he was out the class Tom was quick to ask "What's going on? Where am I going?"

"To Mrs Merrythought's office she wants to see and you and said it's of the utmost extreme importance."

"Well I could never guess why, I've never done anything to insult her." Tom said, more to himself than to Filch whilst scratching his black as night hair, in confusion. "Well don't ask me. I'm just the bloody trainee caretaker of this place." Argus growled. What Rosonda saw in this guy Tom really didn't know he thought while shaking his head at the thought.

As they neared Madame Merrythought's office, after a long and awkward walk Argus eventually said,

"You know, I've never got to grips with what Rosonda see's in you," Argus commented, unbothered by what Toms reaction may be. Tom for one, looked at Filch actually rather amused with what the guy had to say especially since he thinks the same thing. "You may fool everyone else with your modal student pretense but not me." Tom began to glare at the guy, daring him to say anymore. "But if you were ever to hurt her, just know I won't forgive you." Argus said the last words with pure ice. If looks could literally kill, Tom would be slaughtered on the ground right now. Argus, patronisingly opened the office door for Tom with a sly smile on his face. Tom screwed his face at him as he walked through. _I could say the same for you _Tom thought _Who's he to tell me how I should treat Rosonda. What would that squib know anyway _Tom hated admitting it but he honestly wouldn't know what he would do if Rosonda wasn't there. _Anyway I made her a promise to make sure we'd never be apart and that we'd live for eternity and I intend to stick to it, _Tom reassured himself. But still entered the room rather annoyed at Filch's words.

"Mr Riddle." Madame Merrythought addressed as Tom stood highly at the door.

"I have a proposal for you. As you know a duel is held once every three year's, in which only a select few are chosen for the duel." Tom looked at the old, batty woman in front of him intensely, trying to figure out where she was getting at.

"Yes and that is because in those duels it has been known for people to suffer severe injuries ma'am…."

"Yes, yes but these aren't just duels, they're almost like tournaments. I presume you've heard about the Tri wizard tournaments?" She asked.

"Yes Mam."

"Then you would also know it's banned. However, the Ministry still like to be aware of who is the most upcoming wizard of the time. The duels are just an attempt to control it so there are Fewer injuries.

"Fewer injuries on the people who are not duelling you mean." Tom stated as a fact.

"Correct."

"And you want me to play."

"Correct again."

"But why?"

"Why you? Well you're my most talented student."  
"Maybe so but what about George Moore he could easily beat the other schools."

"That is also true."

"But you don't want to just beat the other schools you want to impress, you want them to acknowledge you as a teacher." Tom stated. Madame Merrythought smiled at the boys wisdom.

"Correct. Durmstrang is the only school that would not take my offer to become a professor of the dark arts and I know for a fact that it is because I am a woman. I have applied there time after time, with a list of all my accomplishments, yet they still refuse me, even though they know I'm 1,000 times better than some of their staff. You're my chance Tom I have watched you all this time and I will train you personally for the next year if I have to." She said passionately. Tom smiled deviously and started to fiddle like he was about to make some profound negotiation.

"And what do I get." Tom skillfully asked. A bit taken aback by his need for something in return she replied

"Well like I said for a year I'll train you how to duel; what's the best stance, how to get the most power-" She waffled on. Tom sighed and moaned, as she went on talking, clearly showing that he was unsatisfied with her reasons. She stopped talking, tilted back a bit on her chair and observed the boy, then sat passionately, with arms crossed, ready to listen to what his great idea was.

"How about a vow?"  
"A vow?" The teacher questioned, surprised that he came up with something so petty.

"Yes if ever I need you to do something for me you'll do it without question and will stick by it without telling anyone." The teacher thought for a second _What's the most he could ask for? Tom is such a perfect student and confident lovely boy, the most he would ask of her is to give him a good grade or something in his exams and what would that mean to me when I'd be all the way up in Durmstang._

"it's a deal." She smiled. The teacher and student linked hands and with a few repeated words, an unbreakable vow was made, little did Madame Merrythought know that this deal she would later regret.

* * *

With the few weeks that followed, Tom realised training for the duel tournament wasn't exactly hard, however it was time-consuming, definitely. Most days he would find himself coming into his dorm with some of the other Slytherin boys at 11 in the evening, despite school rules. Miss Merrythought trained them hard, with the learn quick or suffer method, which worked for some and not for others. By the time they got back from winter break of that year, nearly half the nominees for the tournament had dropped out, which Miss Merrythought had expected.

"Tom surely you can have today off, just say you need to study for a charms test or some nonsense." Rosonda pleaded as they walked over the ice-covered bridge from their Herbology lesson.

"Rosonda I would but you know Miss Merrythought."

"Then why don't I watch-" She suggested.

"Rosonda." Tom said guiltily. He understood how she felt, yes they'd see each other often but not as much as they usually did and he knew she was lonely when he would go off to practice but there wasn't much he could do. He gave her a guilty pleading expression, which Rosonda replied to with a sigh.

"Finee…just make sure you win this stupid tournament." The tournament wasn't actually until December next year but there was no point in pointing that fact out.

"I will, don't you worry!" And without thinking Tom leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As he parted the two friends stared at each other in the blistering cold of the afternoon light, for what seemed like hours. No one was there but the two of them on the long windy stone bridge. The air was cold, so much so that you could see breaths of air coming out of the children as they stared at each other numbly. An awkward silence grew as neither knew what to say and then all so suddenly Tom ran off, he didn't know why he was running, but he just felt he had to.

Rosonda found herself staring at her best friend as he raced into the distance. It was as if her gob had been smacked shut and her body was paralysed, making her incapable of moving. _Had he really just kissed me on the cheek. _She thought to the gesture isn't a weird thing to do among normal friends but Tom wasn't exactly normal, he kept himself to himself, not quick to let his emotions run, always thinking ahead and very selective on what he does, who he's friends with and who he trusts, so kissing Rosonda on the cheek so suddenly, was definitely not his usual character. Rosonda found herself gently placing her cold, fingers upon the exact spot his lips had met her skin and smiled. If it weren't for her dark skin she knew her cheeks would be rosy red at that moment. Was it true? Was she starting to fall for Tom Riddle.

As he kept running Tom frowned to himself _What was that about, why did I just kiss her! _Tom didn't know why but he was suddenly really angry at himself, scolding himself for being plain stupid. _Well it was probably just a spur of the moment outburst, anyway friends do that sort of thing all the time. Just forget about it Tom. He told himself. _But for some reason that was easier said than done.

* * *

A weekly routine began to take form; Monday Tuesday and Wednesday evenings he would be at training and on those days would only see Rosonda in class or at lunch, which was okay because he knew in the evening she could hang out with Lorotamay and Rosonda was becoming quite fluent in parseltongue anyway, through his expert teaching skills. Then on his free periods on Thursday and Friday he would be at training and would get to hang out with Rosonda in the evening. But the weekends were theirs, well untill

"Riddle isn't it?" A lanky, tall ash blond haired boy addressed Tom as he was about the walk out the school to meet Rosonda before they go to Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy." Tom addressed back, nodding his head respectfully at the boy, Abraxas Malfoy was the Slytherin prefect off course. "if your about to invite me to one of Slughorns, Slug Club party or meal, I'm not interested"

"No, no it's nothing like that! Me and some other boys from training were wondering if you would come to our, let's call it gathering tonight. I think you might enjoy it."

"And what gives you that idea." Tom said dubiously, he didn't like to conform to things easily.

"Well we just think you're be a good addition, you think as we do and it's good to associate yourself with like-minded people." Abraxus said truthfully. Tom thought for a second "Yes I'll come to your gathering then." Tom said putting emphasis on the word 'gathering.' Admittedly, he had no reason for accepting Abraxus's invite; Tom didn't like Abraxus or any of his gang, Tom also didn't to be talked about without knowing and Tom certainly didn't like being compared the same as others, simply because he knew he was better. However if there was one thing he didn't like, more than all of those it was not knowing about something going on in Hogwarts that he has no control over.

"See you then." Abraxus waved, whilst walking off, Tom put his hand and smiled in response but as soon as Abraxus had turned his back, Tom shot daggers at the boy.

That evening, off course when Tom entered the room it was nothing like a gathering, more like a meeting. It was held in Madame Merrythoughts DADA room and the room was dark with only a small dim light which dangled to and throw above several heads. Upon entering Tom was surprised to find himself the last on there. The tables had been joined to form a long rectangular one where various boys from the year above, below and in the same year as Tom sat. The group consisted of seven boys, mainly Slytherin students but a Ravenclaw boy and Gryffindor boy, sat there too, although they looked slightly more uncomfortable. Tom glared as Abraxus gestured for him to sit down on the seat next to him. Tom didn't like surprises and although he didn't know what the 'gathering' would be about he had not expected this.

"So we're all here." Abraxus smiled.

"Good." George Moor commented craftily. He sat upright with his fingers intertwined with squinted mischievous eyes, like the ones Tom was prone to doing. As he began to slowly take his place next to Abraxus Tom made sure to glower at George but George only responded with a confusing, patronising smile. Tom's glare darkened even more _What was he doing here_ he thought. Ever since that first duelling session where Moor had been purposely been cruel and hurt Rosonda, Tom had never liked the guy and knew he never would.

"Well as most of you here know we're here because we're like minded people and one of the things we're like minded about is our views on muggles." George spoke confidently and with authority. _What was this! _Tom began screaming in his head. He didn't like being here, he didn't like not knowing what was going on, he didn't like the people and most of all he didn't like others talking to him with more authority.

"Now as you would have noticed, more and more muggle-borns are being accepted into Hogwarts. The school is compelling to the idea that wizards and muggles should come together," A bunch of voices began to muffle horrified comments at this notion "don't believe me?" George loudly questioned, the mumbling immediately stopped. "Muggle Studies," George spat "A new subject Dumbledore is trying to introduce to Hogwarts. My father sent complaint after complaint letters on the horrific notion…and all ignored." The muffling started again and with it George Moor smiled menacingly "As great as are headmaster is, he's becoming soft-"

"Maybe it's not Hogwarts but the ministry, which means this little 'club', 'gathering', 'meeting', whatever this is, is worthless." Tom interrupted. Everyone immediately looked at him as if he was some sort of biblical prophet and stared at him ready to listen to his every word. Intently thier eyes willed Tom to say more but collectively Tom stayed quiet, waiting to hear Moors reply. However, once again Moor just smiled patronisingly.

"Exactly Tom," Moor agreed, pleased with Toms argument "I get the idea you don't like me Riddle and I guess I shouldn't either but you know…I rather like you." Moor said thoughtfully. Tom didn't know if this information made him feel proud or even more annoyed and so he just deepened his glare at Moor. Moor carried on.

"It sounds rather power-hungry but the idea is that by working together, becoming the best, becoming people of authority in the school, gaining teachers trust and most importantly Dippets, we take back control of this school or to phrase it better pure-blood and half-blood wizards and witches take back control of Hogwarts."

"Your trying to bring back Salazar's ideas." Tom whispered rather struck by the realisation. Moor turned his head slowly and gave Tom a devious smile.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

It was weird for Rosonda not to have Tom around, she knew he was training for the duel tournament next year and what not and was fine with that but recently he's been hanging out with this odd gang of mainly Slytherin boys from the year above. She saw him often talking to with them, like they were all in on some secret conspiracy and they all shared an eary, dark presence to them. They would walk along corridors with hierarchy and authority and even though she was so close to Tom, whenever he was conversing or situated with them she found it hard to approach him.

Rosonda also noticed that, although Tom was younger than most of them, most of the boys seemed to look up to Tom as a sort of leader or if not value his opinion a lot, including Abrazus and George Moor- who Tom hates. Admittedly Tom had always been popular but now, to put it bluntly, people seemed to suck up to him more. Tom even admitted he didn't like any of them much and has no desire on becoming their friends, which only left Rosonda confused _Why would you hang out with people you don't like? _Still Rosonda honestly couldn't care less, who he hanged out with or even what he was up to, all she knew was that Tom was her friend. The only thing that bothered her was that because he was hanging out with his new-found 'gang' and training almost daily with Madame Merrythought in his free time, it meant they spent less time together.

For that reason, when it came to the evening one warm summer night, once again Rosonda found herself with nothing to do and on her own in the room of requirements. Rosonda sighed and hummed as she looked over all the books on the two-sided-wooden shelf at the end of the room. The fire blazed and the room felt like being in a mildly heated oven but despite the lovely conditions and her pet snake for company, Rosonda still felt lonely and bored. And she couldn't find a book, not one, that she hadn't already read. Rosonda sighed again, taking one last browse.

"You- want to-come- with me -to library-to find book." Rosonda turned and asked Lorotamay in parseltongue, who was lounging around on the rug near the fire, in a spiral and quite lazily and comfy.

"Do I have a choice?" The snake moaned.

"Not really." Rosonda teased and issued her arm forward for the snake to slide upon.

It was evening and quite dark, most people were in their common rooms now, relaxing or chilling and Rosonda expected no one to be in the library, so she can quickly steal a book and bring it back later. Which is why it came as a huge surprise when she found that a bunch of people were in their already. Rosonda crept into the room and found herself being stared at by some girls and boys in her year from all different houses. It seemed to her they were just chilling and chatting around on the library sofa's, as if it was a common room. Rosonda stared dubiously as heads began to turn to see who had intruded their little gathering.

"Rosonda." A Gryffindor girl named Whelma Bagsgoole jumped. Others were there too; Elfie Magdoll, a thin, shy, blonde haired, blue eyed, Hufflepuff girl who was in Rosonda's charm class, a tall Ravenclaw boy named Stuart Bagsby with large square glasses, Felisha Tidings a crazy, ginger, wild haired girl and Donny the plump little Hufflepuff kid. all gathered around the small foot table.

"Hiya Rosonda!" Donny cheered delighted by her entrance. Rosonda immediately felt guilty about what Tom and her had done to him a few years back during Winter Break. Maybe Donny was slightly to chappy and excitable but he was nice, and not many people usually were, to Rosonda at least.

"Come sit with us." The boy gestured enthusiastically, however the rest of the group looked quite unease. Nervously, Rosonda went over to the group and sat down on the large carpet material armchair. The rest of the group stared at her dubiously, they had never seen her on her own before and had always assumed she was one of those weird shy, children who never speak much or who are polite but slightly awkward and right now Rosonda wasn't helping her case.

"Rosonda what are you doing, let's go back." Lorotamay pleaded, not feeling comfortable in their company

"Shh Lorotamay, these people seem friendly." Rosonda hushed the snake but looked up to see faces staring at her even more horrified now.

"You talk to your snake?" One of the girls claimed horrified.

"Well I'm not fluent in parseltongue but I know how to hold a conversation it." The children stared at her gob smacked, coming to the conclusion the girl sitting with them is probably a lunatic. But just before anyone could say anything three more people entered.

"You can speak in parseltongue with your snake." An unusually tall and dark haired boy said. Rosonda looked up at the boy who must've been three heads taller than her.

"Yes, you can stroke her if you want." Rosonda politely offered, in attempt to make friends.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied cheerfully. Everyone's faced began to gawping even more, as the boy gently stroked the small reptile, however Lorotamay responded with a hiss.

"Lorotamay! Sorry she doesn't like to be stroked by other people, except Tom off course. But to be fair not many people want to pet her anyway"

"Yeah I understand ya, not many people are keen on spiders either but I find all creatures fascinating even if they are scary, the names Hagrid." The boy beamed. Rosonda sighed, she hated how people in her own year felt the need to tell her their name, like she's a new girl.

"Yes I know." she grumbled to herself.

"How is it you talk to snakes," Asked another keen boy who she hadn't noticed there before. Rosonda found herself going slightly shy, she didn't care much for popularity and status but she knew for a fact that the boy asking her a question was Christopher Rolt: The most popular Gryffindor in her year, along with Hagrid and Elliot Johnson who were standing beside him, he was the son of Lurimus Rolt, an aura and important figure in the ministry and most importantly he was the Gryffindor seeker, who all the girls adored.

"Urm well Tom can speak it and he taught me a little."

Isn't parseltongue only spoken by descendents of Salazar?" He interrogated. Rosonda shrugged in response, maybe so but Tom had never dwelled on that fact.

Rolt had curly gold hair and nice tanned skin, he was handsome enough and had a strong figure. Elliot had glossy black hair and you could say was perhaps the best looking of them all but is known for having a quite pompous and snobby attitude. Then Hagrid, though not as appealing as his friends, had a very likeable appearance and face and although humongous and big built, was not in any way an intimidating character.

Everyone seemed a little calmer and relaxed with Rosonda's company now that Hagrid and Chris had spoken to her.

The rest of the evening was good, Rosonda enjoyed herself a lot and it was the first time that she had spent time with anyone from her school without Tom. Rosonda felt proud of herself as she said goodbye and left the room, with her head held high and feeling independent, never before had she plucked up the courage to do something like that. And then remembered one of the last conversations she had with the group of people that night.

_"It's odd isn't it." Christopher stated, looking at something_

_"What's odd."_

_"We never see you much with out Riddle." Rosonda shrugged again in reply._

_"I don't like him much." Christopher simply stated._

_"What why?" Rosonda said defensively. Even Lorotamay popped her little snake head up at this statement._

_"Don't know. Guess I'm jealous of him. It's embarrassing to say but for some reason I've always wanted him to acknowledge me, but despite my popularity he hasn't," Someone snorted at this comment, making Rosonda almost chuckle "But it's as if Riddle doesn't even know I exist, yet you, he adores you." At that moment Rosonda was so thankful for her dark skin, otherwise she knew her face would be scarlet right now._

_"I wouldn't say adores me he jus-"_

_"Your right! Sure he's pretty damn good-looking but… acts like he's above us." Whelma c__ommented, which amused Rosonda 'Damn good-looking' eh?_

_"Yeah has some nerve." The snobby Stuart remarked._

_"He only talks to me if he needs me to do something for him." Little Donny sighed. Panick struck through Rosonda's heart as more and more people began to make snide comments about Tom. Rosonda sank down in her chair, feeling overwhelmed with their angry questions and rude rants on Tom. She desperately wanted to defend him but how because in all honesty the fact Tom ignored most of them was exactly what Chris said he genuinely couldn't care less about their existence because it meant nothing to him. Rosonda was now melting into the chair, wishing desperately she was old enough to just dissaperate._

_"Hey!" Christopher shouted above all the voices, the chattering suddenly stopped everyone stared as Christopher stood up in the middle and faced everyone like he was about to make a grand speech "Just because we're all jealous, doesn't mean we need to rant about it in front of his best friend! The nerve you all have," Christopher shook his head at them disappointed "Sorry Rosonda, I started this," He said guiltily and soon after the other apologies began "Yes I may be jealous of Riddle but I admire him more." Others nodded in annoyed agreement, it was the aggravating truth. Rosonda gave Christopher a grateful smile, he had just saved her from what could've been a very awkward night._

Yes, it had been a very good night Rosonda decided. She strolled into the common room, mindlessly, with a small, genuine grin on her face and feeling good until she yelped with shock, as she looked up to see Tom on the common room arm chair watching her.

"Oh Tom, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said holding her hand on her heart.

"You seem cheerful." He smirked teasingly.

"Well yes I am, I've had a good evening."  
"More like she's been hanging out with those Hufflepuff and Gryffindor twerps!" Lorotomay suddenly hissed from out the corner.

"Lorotamay!" Rosonda growled, feeling a little betrayed. The snake slithered over to Toms feet. Nervously, Rosonda looked up to see Tom's reaction to this news, she expected a scolding glare but to her surprise all she saw was a wide grin spread among his face.

"See what happens! I leave you alone for an hour or so and you've gone of with a load of muggle-lovers." He roared with laughter.

"Hey! That's unfair they're actually quite nice." Rosonda whispered awkwardly, looking at the ground. Tom wouldn't understand, everyone likes him, scratch that everyone loves him, as she had just established from her little gathering back at the library. Tom cocked his head to the side and gave her a soothing smile.

"Hey hey, I'm only teasing," Tom said apologetically, whilst moving forward, towards her his dark black hair falling nicely and neatly on his face, Rosonda remembered Whelma's comment _'damn good-looking.' _Gently placing his fingers on her chin and lifting up her head to face his own, Tom studied her eyes, with genuine concern.

"I'm sorry…" He said awkwardly "It's just you have to admit you could've picked slightly better associations." He laughed, Rosonda couldn't help but laugh with him, his smile was so contagious.

"No worries," She smiled "I've got you, I don't need anymore friends than that really." And with that Tom grinned at his best friend.

"Same here, same here."

* * *

**A/N So heres the rest of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed their fourth year, next chapter you'll see what life is like Living at the Excalibur's... **


	7. Chapter 7 The Excalibur's

The house was like nothing Tom had ever seen before. Could he even call it a house? It was more like a castle hovering over a vast plot of land, with a long lake. The grey brick walls reached high into the sky, with lengthy wooden framed windows covering every inch of it. There was a wide front porch, that had snow-white fencing and stone steps leading up to the doorway.

"Your face Tom." Rosonda mocked. Tom gulped, for the first time he felt very distant from his friend; yes he had known she was well off, yes he had known she was a tad spoilt, well-groomed and loved but he had never seen her at home, in her natural environment, which scared him a little because she had seen so much of his.

"You've got to be kidding me." The place was ridiculously humongous. He looked at her with disbelief almost laughing, Rosonda shrugged her shoulder and giggled too.

"You too come along." Rosonda's Nanny Matilda ordered hushing them through the door. She had a lot of work to do and picking up the children from school and disapperating them back was only the easy task.

"Come on, come on I haven't got all day, got to tend to the kitchen as well you know." Rosonda laughed as her nanny who quickly rushed away into the kitchen, once they were through the door, panicked and flushed. Yes Rosonda truly was back home.

The hall way seemed empty, the marble dark grey flooring, looked cold and icy and a long stair case spiralled up three stories. Out of no where, a rather thin, tall and attentive man appeared. He wore a crushed, velvet deep blue robe with an embroided golden lace pattern down middle. He scanned the two children who stood before him. It was clear Tom was under examination and this was only the first part. However once he had made his decision, the man relaxed his shoulders a little and a broad genuine smile crept on his face.

"Father!" Rosonda squealed leaping into the mans arms.

"How's my precious daughter?" He laughed and whilst they hugged and greeted each other, another figure apparated in front of them, this one more stern and cautious.

"You shouldn't fuss over her so much." The just as tall, thin woman pompously warned. She wore a deep red silk blouse coat that reached down to her skinny thighs, a golden belt that fitted tightly around her small waist, a long black skirt and dark high heels with a golden buckle, that made an echoed, loud, tapping noise, as she stalked towards them.

"Hello mother." Rosonda gave little bow as she addressed her and then rushed into her arms for a hug. Rosonda clang on desperately, she truly had missed her mother and although looking slightly awkward Rosonda's mum lightly tapped her on the back and smiled.

"And you must be-"

"Tom Riddle." Tom said politely.

"Yes, I know," The father smiled knowingly "And I'm Elyon Excalibur and this is my wife Nimue, welcome to our home."

"Yes you own this town do you not." Tom asked. Elyon responded with light-hearted laugh.

"Rosonda be a dear and accompany me to the kitchen, I want to see how tonight's meal is getting along." Without question Rosonda quickly followed her mother into another room, she looked back at Tom and gave him a smile to say 'good luck.' Tom immediately remembered a conversation they had, had earlier that day at Hogsmeade Station, when they were waiting for Nanny Matilda to dissaperate them to her house.

_"Just to warn you, my father will probably examine you."_

_"How marvellous." Tom groaned sarcastically, Rosonda chuckled.._

_"So don't be surprised if somewhat conveniently, you end up being on your own with my dad." Tom just laughed._

Elyon began to walk into, what seemed to be the living room, guessing he was expected to follow Tom steadily proceeded after him. The room was dark, only a few candles were lit and a fire-place blazed in the middle. Elyon took out a large cigar and with the snap of his left hand fingers a spark flew on the end of it. Elyon engulfed a large puff of smoke into his lungs and slowly inhaled out.

"Yes, is the answer to your earlier question," Tom suddenly looked at the man who was now facing directly at him, "I'm the Mayor of Appleby and like to think I've done a good job of this village."

"Yes Rosonda told me how you managed to erase this village from muggle maps, so no muggles can find it, which is why it's one of the few wizarding villages in Britian." Elyon howled with laughter at this statement, although it wasn't funny. _So this is where Rosonda get's her easily amused trait from._

"Yes I did! Admittedly it took some convincing for the ministry to agree, more than what should," Elyon grumbled the last part "but they eventually saw the light, took a lot of work though." Elyon carried on smirking to himself joyfully, whilst taking another few puffs of his cigar.

"Sit down my lad, sit down." As ordered Tom sat on the forest green, carpet material armchair, by the large black fire-place that seemed to now be roaring with flames. And Elyon sat on the other arm-chair directly opposite.

"Rosonda tells me you live with muggles," Rosonda's dad said with genuine concern and curiosity "What is it like?" Tom shrugged he wasn't one to let people in on his thoughts (only Rosonda) but even then he honestly didn't know what to say. As if he could read his mind, Elyon looked out into the fire-place but it was clear he was thinking deeply about something...

"My mother was killed by some muggles," Elyon turned to Tom with such saddness in his eyes "when I was young, we used to live in London. Some thieves attempted to rob our house, only mum was in. When she used magic to try to stop them, they shot two bullets at her, in fear." He turned his head the fire-place again "my father tried everything he could to save her but in the end she bleed to death. The police thought those muggle were crazy when they pleaded their reason for shooting was because my mum was a witch. I was only eight years old" Elyon bent his head. Tom gazed at the man, slightly taken aback, Rosonda had told him that Elyon didn't trust muggles but never explained why. _No wonder why Elyon really wanted to make this village into a wizarding village _Tom thought.

Thinking he was probably drabbling on too much and boring the kid, Elyon settled to a more personal question, purposely changing the subject.

"So you've seemed to have made quite the impression on my daughter." Elyon stated with a large teasing smirk on his face, Tom couldn't help but smile too.

"To be honest sir I think it's the other way round."

"Then tell me this why her," Elyon said slightly leaning forward, as he magically blew the ashes from the end of his cigar into the roaring fire, to sweep up into the chimney.

"Funny I once had to answer this question before and to put it simply, it's because…well she's the perfect witch." Tom said simply. Now Elyon was intrigued he sat up a little and leaned more forward.

"Yes, I must admit our family holds natural high magical ability but Rosonda without even knowing seems to be exceptional at this. If she took more of an interest who knows what she'll do." Elyon said with admiration and appraisal, for his own child. "But I hear your not one to undermined either, even from just conversing with you I can see something in you, something more." He trailed off, squinting his eyes, whilst examining the boy again. Tom shrugged, once again he didn't know what to say, if he's honest he had heard it before and some part of him could feel it himself, he was different and he liked it.

"Merlin liked muggles didn't he, he even protected one in particular Arthur and married one." Tom stated questioningly.

"Yes my great old grandfather was most definitely a famous, powerful and talented man. However, he was a fool! You may not know this but Merlin was taught by Salazar himself at Hogwarts, who hated muggles. Instead of complying with Salazar's views, he wanted to prove muggles and wizards could live in harmony," Elyon began to laugh hysterically "what a potters old man." He laughed even more and then took another puff of his cigar before proceeding "which is why he grew fond of that boy Arthur because he believed he could be the one to stop the persecution of witches and warlocks. He was wrong." Elyon's voice suddenly lost all humour and he looked at Tom with a serious, dark expression "After Merlin died and after Arthur died muggles still continued to hunt down wizards and witches, for a long time afterwards as well, only stopped in the 17th Century. That is why I unlike my ancestor do not comply to the idea of muggles and wizards mixing and never will."

"I see Sir." Tom lightly nodded respectfully at the man.

"Dinners ready Sir." A jolly red-faced cook announced from the doorway.

"Okay Matilda." Elyon stood from his chair and walked towards the door but stopped as he was just about to leave, his tall silhouette blocking the little amount of light coming from behind. He turned his head so it was in profile and took one last puff of his cigar, released a cloud of heavy grey smoke from his lungs and said "You know what, I've decided I like you Riddle." Tom didn't really know how to respond but before he could even think of anything Elyon was gone. Tom stared at the door in front of him and strided towards it like he had just seen a ghost and from that moment forth Tom decided he liked Elyon too.

* * *

The next few weeks Tom could easily say were the best of his life. Not only was it so much fun but staying at the Excalibur was so enlightening too. They had so many magical contraptions Tom couldn't get his head around; Tree's that grew different flowers each day, opera singing heads that sat on the shelves like a radio, a magic marble ball that predicted the weather, a whole snake pen for Lorotamay, portrait after portrait on the walls and corridors of their long history of family. Rosonda's room was perfect, it had a large double wooden bed in the middle, a long ebony wood wardrobe which laid across the whole of the wall, as if that wasn't bad enough inside the wardrobe was practically another room, her room had a piano which played itself when asked any song she wanted to hear, a desk with a mirror beside it, and a tall bookshelf with at least 10 separate shelves. Also Lorotamay had her own pampered corner with a nice snug mini bed to lie upon. Tom's room was besides hers which was fortunate because it meant they could talk to each other through the walls at night.

However, it was not just spending time with Rosonda that was fun, her family were great too. Tom got along well with Mr Excalibur and they both equally enjoyed their long debated discussions. For the first time Tom found someone, other than Rosonda, who he truly respected and in some way looked up to. Elyon would give Tom tons of different books to read on, to help him with his knowledge on the Wizarding world and any questions Tom had he was quick to answer and give advice. Elyon took Tom in, as if he was his own.

_"Do you know how i keep this village going Tom?" Elyon asked rhetorically as they walked along the Excaliburs green, forest-like garden. "power and discipline, don't forget it." Elyon stated and warned humourously, Tom nodded in obliging agreement._

Rosonda's mum wasn't bad either. She would often taken them into the village and treat the kids to a butter beer, whilst she sipped down some nettle wine and visit the local shops. It took some time but Nimue did eventually warm to Tom and actually came to admire his mature, prudent nature because it reminded her much of herself.

Everyone knew everyone in the village, by just walking down one lane you could be greeted around ten times by ten different people. The village wasn't big; a huge lake circled around the outskirts, with Pearsby Bridge across it (the only real muggle transportation way in), there was a little farm on the edge of the village, a village hall in the centre, where many of Mrs Excalibur's woman comitee meetings took place, which had a barricade of shops circling it, the manor was north of the village and then all the other little houses, burrows, cottages lay south.

"Come on Tom, I'll race you from Pearsby Bridge right to the manner, whoever wins gets to name the new house elf." The air was cold, the wind was howling around and the tree's sway too and throw, whilst the thick grey clouds covered the mid-day sky, threatening to pour rain. For that reason Tom thought they might as well

"Alright Excalibur."

The two flew on their brooms steadily, as they hovered on the end of the large auburn wooden bridged.

"Ready," Rosonda said staring ahead into the distance. Tom glanced at his friend, who seemed to be in a deadly serious mood and so sat up straight and tightened his grip on his broom, preparing himself as well "steady," Rosonda leaned forward, keeping her eye on the target, Tom grinned amused he liked this competitive side to Rosonda. "go." She whispered softly so Tom could only just hear it and she zoomed off into the open air, causing a fluster of leaves to rush behind her. Tom gawped for a second stunned his friend would play such a crafty trick but then squinted his eyes and grinned cunningly _Well two can play at that game _and he zoomed of in the air after her.

Despite getting those few seconds ahead Tom was able to catch up slightly so he wasn't too far behind her but she was still ahead and was going fast. They raced across the open land flying above the green trees, while the wind continually resisted the force of their brooms, so Tom found himself having to crouch into a streamline position. As they came to the village centre thing's go slightly more difficult.

"Ey you kid's watch where you're going!" An old man yelled as both of them almost knocked him over. Rosonda suddenly went downwards and picked up an apple from a little market cart and throttled it in Tom's direction. Tom sharply dodged it and glared slighty staggered at his friend.

"You better pay for that" An old grey lady angrily warned, Tom saw Rosonda chuck a few silver sickles on the floor. Tom quickly went down on his broom and grabbed another two apples and did the same. He threw both at Rosonda and although she managed to dodge one, the other landed on her head.

"Ouch!" She yelped rubbing her sore head. With this Tom managed to catch up to her slightly but was now worried, he was only playing he didn't mean to hurt her.

"Rosonda are you okay-" He said leaning in and slowing down on his broom to inspect the injury.

"Got ya!" She laughed and raced forward getting another head start.

"Arghh" He groaned. This girl truly was going to be the death of him.

The two raced on, crossing the village hall, running past the various cottages and houses. Wizards and witches began to watch now, all coming out of their little homes amused to see who wins. They trekked out of the main village and into a short wood, the manor was in viewing distance now, from now on it was about nothing but speed and speed Tom could deal with. Tom began to feel the patters of rain drops fall onto his skin, his robes became slowly drenched and they were so high up and near to the clouds now that to go down would just slow the pace, so neither dared. Tom was so close to Rosonda he could almost touch her. He crouched down even more onto his broom and used all his might and energy to get it to go faster and it did. The two were almost neck and neck, Rosonda quickly took a surprised glance at him _he had caught up! _Rosonda bit her lip, then smiled. She turned her broom slightly to collide with his but knowing she would probably try that tactic, Tom was quick to dodge.

"Uh uh Excalibur not this time." And Tom slowly raced ahead of her and soon was gone. Tom flew through the air feeling proud and triumphant. Rosonda slowed down knowing there wasn't much point in trying to catch up but smiled as she watched her friend speed to the front door of the manor.

"Yes I did it." Tom cheered as he watched his friend elegantly floated down onto the door step of the front porch, beside him.

"Galloping gargoyles Tom you were so fast! So what are you going to name the new house elf." Rosonda said a bit out of breath.

"Speedy." Tom announced smugly. Rosonda just rolled her eyes.

* * *

And Speedy proved to be a good, house-elf although her and Lorotamay didn't see eye to eye. She was often slightly clumsy and a bit to jolly at times, for the Excalibur clan but the change of personality in the household felt good. Nimue would often have to remind her daughter 'Speedy is a house-elf - not a toy' However Rosonda easily forgot this fact.

The family and Tom all sat at the long oak table, eating the warm meaty meal Nanny Matilda, with the help of Speedy, had prepared. Lorotamay entered the room slyly feeling the need to make the point present they had not fed her yet.

"Oh Lorotamay, I'm so sorry I'll fetch you a rat to feed on now." (Yes Lorotamay had grown quite substantially now to the point she was long enough to eat small dead rats) Rosonda heard a large clash on the table before she could leave and turned round to see her mum fork drop, in horror-stricken shock and both her parents faces gawping at her. Rosonda quickly found Tom's eyes in confusion but Tom looked just as confused.

"I…I…I can't believe my ears." Her father stumbled, placing both his hands on the table and shakily looking at his daughter.

"All this time, my own daughter, a parselmouth!" He gasped in disbelief but before he could carry on with his thoughts any further "Oh dad don't be silly. Tom taught me, he's the parselmouth, natural from birth." Her father quickly turned to stare at Tom and her mother to just as intensely.

"Oh my Merlin," Nimue whispered flabbergasted "Elyon could it truly be-"  
"we have a Gaunt in our midst," He finished for her. "My boy, you have looked up on your heritage haven't you." Elyon, Nimue, Rosonda, even Lorotamay, all stared at him willing him for an answer. Tom gulped, it wasn't often he felt uncomfortable but this particular subject always made him feel sick.

"If I'm honest sir I've never wanted to dwell on it…it's not an easy subject." At this everyone looked away guiltily. They hadn't meant to pry but this was a big deal _Salazar Slytherin, this boy could be related to Salazar fricken Slytherin _Elyon thought _and here's me putting on heirs when really it should be me calling him sir _but he didn't want to make Tom feel uncomfortable, not now, not in front of everyone. Elyon decided rationally to wait this conversation out for a better time, after all he wouldn't want to upset a descendant of _Salazar Slytherin._

"Very well." Elyon said calmly, going back to plate and starting to eat his meal again as if nothing had just happened and everyone else did the same as followed. Rosonda looked over at Tom from the opposite end of the table, hoping to give him a reassuring smile but he wasn't there not mentally at least, he was far away staring at his full plate of food with such sadness in his eyes and she knew better than anyone that once he got into that depressed state, their was nothing you could do, except watch him grieve.

* * *

"Everything needs to be spiffingly normal! Rosonda are you ready….Elyon seriously a muggle is coming you can't wear that….Ms Matilda I hope that muggle recipe is almost done!

Everyone called back "YES!" Nimue shook her head and sighed _Merlin it's tough being the housewife._

"Now Tom come along dear-" But poor Nimue was interrupted by the door bell that sharply rang. The hectic busy scene suddenly turned as still as a painting on a wall. Everyone just stared at the door. Nimue gulped and turned to look at the boy beside her.

"You ready." She said somehow in a nervous but reassuring tone but Tom could only reply with a shy nod.

The only reason Tom had been allowed to stay at the Excalibur's during the summer was because the orphanage had finally allowed him to go, as long as they did regular routine check ups to make sure he was fine and this day happened to be one of them. Off course this meant everything had to be organised; one the social worker had to actually be able to find the place and seen as Apelsby was no longer on any muggle maps, this meant a lot of magic to create a porthole in which, she'd forget being swooped into, then end up at the Excaliburs front door far from the wizard village. Then they had to make sure all magical features, objects creatures, were all hidden, which was a job in itself. Afterwards muggle preparations had to be made, everything had to look and feel muggle, it was hard for the family but they had to learn to act muggle as well. In all preparations tookethree days. However, as much as Tom felt sorry, he truly felt bad about one solemn fact, Elyon hated muggles for clear personal reasons, you could even say he feared them. Which is why Tom couldn't help but feel admiration and respect for the man because he was willing to allow a muggle into his house and do all of this so that Tom could be part of the family. As Nimue began to open the door, Tom made sure to give Elyon a thankful smile and Rosonda, who had now come over and held his hand giving it a little squeeze for reassurance.

"Welcome to our home Mrs Cole." Mrs Excalibur smiled wirily

"Thank you for allowing me….hello Tom" Mrs Cole greeted shyly, he responded with a simplte nodd "What a lovely place you have here." Mrs Cole complimented, as she nosily looked around the marble floored hallway.

"Yes, let's all go into the living room, shall we." Nimue gestured to the room, everyone awkwardly followed behind.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds once everyone was seated, nervously Mrs Cole fidgeted with her fingers on the arm-chair bur Elyon was by far the worst he had to wipe his forehead more than once from the tiny drops of sweat that were forming on it.

"Mrs Cole did you want a glass of orange juice." Rosonda politely asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"Hold your hippogriffs young lady, English muggles….er I mean us Englishmen like to drink tea, am I wrong Mrs Cole?" Rosonda's father let out.

"Hippogriffs, what an unusual expression." Mrs Cole stated, quite amused by the phrase "Oh…er…it's a term we picked up on holiday in…er…Greece, yes Greece!" Nimue placed her hand on her forehead and shook her it in disbelief.

"Oh really, how fascinating when did you go?"

"Er a couple years back-not much to tell…so tea it is yes?"

"Yes, tea is fine thank you, milk and one sugar will do." Mrs Cole nodded at the girl. As she left Rosonda couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she knew what Mrs Cole had meant by 'milk and one sugar' Tom had taught her well.

"So Tom how are you? Do you feel comfortable here."

"Yes, this family has made me feel really welcome, I really feel like I belong here"

"Yes, well remember the orphanage is your home too." Mrs Cole said more to Mr and Mrs Excalibur than to Tom, to make sure she was giving the orphanage a good reputation.

Later on Mrs Cole was presented a tour of the house, escorted by Tom and Rosonda. She wanted to make sure Tom was being well cared for and in a good environment and so far she was more than impressed.

"Oh my this place is so big," Mrs Cole enthused, almost clapping her hand in amazement "Yet it doesn't look this huge from the outside." Rosonda quickly turned to Tom panic stricken, he looked at her with the same nervousness. They had hoped she wouldn't have noticed.

"Erm…yes the house is quite long in length because we…er…had an extension put in, which makes it seem larger than it is but it really is just the same." Rosonda automatically lied. The children waited to see whether Mrs Cole had bought the tiny fib.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean." At this Rosonda let out a relieved heap of breath, she didn't even know she was holding in, only to find her self sucking it back up again as another crisis arose.

"WELL I NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS. A MUGGLE IN MY OWN HOM-" Rosonda was quick to grab the portrait of her grandfather from the wall and hide it behind her back.

"Did that painting just talk to me?!" This time Tom was the one to jump in with a quick response.

"Mrs Cole you can't truly believe that-" But it was too late Mrs Cole was already, scurrying round to see what Rosonda was hiding. Despite Rosonda's attempted efforts to stop her, the lady still managed to grab the small painting from behind Rosonda's back.

"PUT ME BACK ON THAT WALL RIGHT NOW MISSY. I AM YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER HOW DARE YO-" The old man scolded.

"Sorry great-grandfather." Rosonda said awkwardly, taking the painting from the old woman, who literally looked petrified. Which is why it wasn't a surprise when Mrs Cole fainted.

Mrs Cole opened her eyes to see a tiny dab of light and two blurred silhouette figures crowding over her.

"Do you think she'll remember."

"Your going to have do an obliviation charm." Sturdily Mrs Cole managed to get her body upright the blurry scene suddenly cleared and she saw Rosonda and Tom hovering over her discussing something to each other, then she looked around her surrounding to see the picture of the stern, grey haired man move again.

"Oh my gosh, that thing just spoke to me…Tom that thing just-" Mrs Cole pointed shakily at the picture scurried away from it, whilst the other hand covered her mouth. She was in a terrible state.

"Mrs Cole it's okay," Rosonda said sympathetically, as she advanced closer towards the woman, she slowly took out her wand, whilst smiling at Mrs Cole to keep her calm and with a gentle flick whispered "Obliviate!"

"Dinner!" Nanny Matilda yelled from the dining room. Everyone gathered around the table with decorum and as soon as they were all seated, Nanny Matilda came round with the plates of food. The meal for today was bangers and mash apparently, a traditional English Muggle meal.

"Eat up." Nanny encouraged

"Oh shouldn't we say grace first." The family looked at around at each other in questioning, none of them knew what that meant, a part from Tom who was quick to resolve the situation by replying in agreement. The Excalibur's uncomfortably sat through a prayer, then painfully sat through the meal. Tom noticed none of the Excaliburs were properly eating their dinner; Rosonda swirled her food around her plate, Mr Excalibur took few bites but only when Mrs Cole was looking at him and Nimue although tried to present herself with good conduct was also mainly admiring the food from the distance.

"Mmm this is simply gorgeous, tell your cook she made a fantastic meal." Mrs Cole delighted, whilst stuffing her face with a piece of potatoes. Mr Excalibur feigned an agreeing nod, then took another bite, looked up at the woman and hummed 'mmm delightful." The whole situation was to cringey to bare.

As soon as Mrs Cole left the house a huge sigh came from all the members of the household, no one had truly realise how on edge they were till that moment.

"Oh thank Merlin she's gone." a relieved Nimue let out, as she dramatically placed the back of her hand on her forehead and collapsed onto the staircase step. Elyon didn't say anything but he too looked pretty pumped out. However, Rosonda and Tom couldn't help but look at each other with huge grins on their faces. "We did it, we really did it." Tom trembled.

"Yes, we did and nothing went wrong," Rosonda cheered as she grabbed Toms hands in hers, giving it a joyful shake, Tom however only raised his eyebrows at her "Okay maybe the portrait wasn't hidden very well but a part from that!" She bit her lips with excitement "We did it, we fooled them, now you can stay with us whenever you want!" Tom couldn't help but smile to that. Maybe things were going to be fine, maybe they truly would be together forever.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry! We have to leave now, Dippet will not be proud if you two are late on your first day."

"Coming nanny Matilda." The pair replied in sarcastic unison. It had been a great summer, actually for Tom great was an understatement, he truly felt he belonged. Staying at the Excaliburs was more than a fantastic favour, it was an adventure. Everything about the home, the people, the village was so magical, the most magical place he had ever been. He almost didn't want to leave but knew he had a lot to get on with at Hogwarts, the duel tournaments was coming up soon off course. Tom and Rosonda picked up their rectangular, brown suitcases from the doorway and were about to head along out of the front porch and into the long green garden where Nanny Matilda was furiously waiting. But before Tom could even step out the door, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, Rosonda carried on walking however.

"You okay Mr Excalibur." Tom said looking up in a confused way at the man.

"Perfectly fine Tom." The man replied looking out at his surroundings and not Tom in a profound, suspicious way, like he usually does.

"What's wrong?" Tom wondered, genuinely worried, Elyon laughed "Nothing at all my boy," He answered, now looking down at Tom "look you're a talented lad and I know it's not my place but take this advice-find out who your parents are." Now it was Toms turn to not looked directly at the man, Tom could slowly feel his cross eyes crossing. "I know, I know Tom but honestly if there is a chance you could be Salazar's descendant," Elyon said, putting emphasis on Salazar's name "then your find there is a whole lot more things for you to discover, even things I'm not capable of achieving." Tom looked back up at the man now. He didn't completely understand what Elyon was on about but if there was some truth in what he's saying, maybe he could be greater than everybody else.

"Just think about it." Was all Elyon said, whilst he patted the boy on the shoulder once more, waved at his daughter goodbye and went in. And throughout the rest of the journey back to Hogwarts Rosonda noticed Tom was silent.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked this :) As I said this chapter more of a filler but the next chapter will be uploaded soon some point early next week. There is going to be a lot of changes for the characters in year 5 at Hogwarts and plot begins to thicken so keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Duel Tournaments

The beginning of their fourth year was nothing but hectic, everyone was preparing for the tournament; teachers, elves and pupils alike. Accommodation had to be prepared for the duellers, who were yet to arrive. A large lengthy marble the platform had to be set up in the main hall. Flags, banners and photos had to be created for every school. Everyone was so busy and every where you went people were doing something or the other.

The ministry and news reporters were quick to get involved as well. Dippet was almost never in his office because he was always out arranging things and Madame Merrythought was more than just a red ball of stress, she was a frustrated angry ball of stress, which made training even more harder.

However, Tom kept his cool. In all honesty the tournament didn't mean much to him. He would see it as a waste of time if it weren't for the free training. Madame Merrythought taught him more than just how to duel at a competent level and with the training came extra lessons on the dark arts. Tom knew charms, spells, hexes and jinxes that he wasn't supposed to learn until his sixth year.

And with a blink of the eye, before long the tournament had arrived.

"And you remember the rules 'at any time you can back out' okay." Rosonda repeated to Tom for the fourth time now, as they scurried quickly along the corridor. Rosonda looked at the time, they were almost late, for Toms first match.

"Pfft like I would admit defeat." Tom grumbled under his breath. Something was going on with Tom these days, ever since they had got back to Hogwarts, Tom had been strangely quiet and a bit stand offish. Rosonda had tried to get him to open up to her on more than one occasion but he just wouldn't budge.

"Tom I'm being serious," Rosonda said swivelling her very long wavy black hair as she turned to face him directly and placing her hands gently but firmly on his shoulders, just before they entered the hall.

"If anything were to happen to you up there I don't-"  
"Nothing will happen," He interrupted calmly and gave his friend a small smile "I would think, you'd have a little more faith in my abilities by now Rosonda." He said giving her that mischievous, wise look he wore so often. Rosonda let her long black lashes cock to the side as she looked down to the floor, bashfully grinning at her stupidity _off course he'll be fine…he always is. _

"Okay." She replied with a grin.

"Okay." He said back just as joyful.

Just as quickly as the entered the hall, Tom was taken by some strangers through the busy crowd of people, like a movie star with loads of bodyguards. Tom was being ordered here and there by everyone and escorted to a little dark room at the back where he saw Madame Merrythought and various other people from training standing very nervously. One kid looked like he was throwing up and had loads of medical assistance taking him away. Madame Merrythought however, looked angry and strict. She stood with her hands on her hips and was squinting her eyes at everyone. _I'm guessing Smith didn't win his match _Tom sighed more annoyed at the fact he'll have to put up with an angry Madame Merrythought than worried for Smith's well-being.

"Tom Riddle."

"Yes Madame."

"Remember everything I have taught you in training and whatever you do do-not-drop-out." Tom laughed at how different Madame Merrythought's prep-talk was, compared to Rosonda's.

"You say that as if I would." Tom replied with a cunning grin.

"That-a-boy," Madame Merrythought cheered grabbing Tom by the shoulder and giving it a good shake "Don't disappoint me." She said in a patronising tone. Tom rolled his eyes and was cast out of the little room, by some people, to stand behind a large red curtain that obviously lead straight onto the duelling platform. Various people Tom had never seen before were giving him little instructions to do; 'make sure you go on once they call your name' 'don't begin till they tell you too' 'keep concentrating on the match, not the crowd of people' Tom felt as if he was a the lead in a westend musical and about to go on stage.

"Tom Riddle!" He heard the call from the platform. The small curtains opened and Tom walked out to see flashing lights coming from newsreporters camera's and crowds of students, teachers and even auror's from the ministry, there to inspect the 'new best wizard'. The roaring of thunderous cheers cracked into Toms ears. He couldn't see Rosonda at all, there were too many people. Some students were even looking in from outside the window, on their brooms, you could see Professor Orinport harshly waving them away. However, out of the midst, behind on the other side of the lengthy platform Tom saw a tall boy, wearing the Durmstrang uniform, probably about his age or slightly older, lanky and blonde with a carefree look. Tom began to frown at his opponent.

"Quiet!" Dippet loudly called, causing the whole hall to suddenly fall silent to the point his voice slightly echoed. "Let the battle-"

**The Rules**

**One: Only two opponent can duel together. joint matches will take place further on in the competition.**

**Two: Each match last for only an hour, during which time anyone of the competitors can quit, however they thus forfeit themselves from winning the match.**

**(This was the ministry's excuse for accepting the duel tournaments. In the Triwizard tournament, once a person has put their name in the cup you were chosen by the goblet and if you then changed your mind and decided you didn't want to take part you'd be breaking an unbreakable vow which would mean instant death. However, in the duel tournaments the competitor can choose to back down from the match at any given time and so no one could be accountable for any injuries caused or even deaths. However, Tom knew this was pots _ If Madame Merrythought is forcing me not to quit, I can't imagine schools like Durmstrang are threatening their pupils if they do._**

**Three: One can also win if the other competitor is in some way unable to carry on with the match as a result of a curse, hex, charm, spell the other has used against them.**

**Four: If both parties are still ably competing at the end of the hour, then the winning hat will decide who has won the match.**

**Five: No one is to question the winning hats decision as like the sorting hat it is unbiased and goes purely by who held the lead longer in the battle.**

**Six: Any type of spell can be used except the Unforgivable Curses or spells you are not legally viable to do at your current age.**

The boys took their stances, each glaring at one another.

"...begin!"

The lanky boy, who Tom had guessed his name was Vincent Worm (pronounced with a V) through people cheering his name, without hesitation immediately threw a reductor curse at him, which Tom quickly had to counterbalance with a protego charm.

"Eructo." The boy shouted slightly more violently. Tom smiled rolling his eyes.

"Immobilious!" An 'awww' noise came from the crowd at both sides of him. Tom laughed "Is that all you've got Worm." Vincent snarled at this remark and swiped his long ash hair from out his face and gave a sarcastic smirk at Tom.

"Petrificus Totalus Uno"

"Finite Incantatem" Tom counterbalanced, jumping back a bit like he was in a fencing match. "Eructo!" Tom shouted whilst throwing his arms at the boy but the spell was only meant to act as a decoy. Whilst Worm was busy trying to dodge and counterbalance the attack Tom quickly with his wand marked the floor width of the platform with a thin cursed barrier.

"Couldn't think of your own charm to use against me Tom." Worm teased jeering up the Durmstrang crowd as well in a over-confident and boastful manner. Tom discreetly rolled his eyes and caught sight of Madame Merrythought who was giving Tom a sly knowing look and Tom smiled back just as slyly.

"transmogrify!" Worm suddenly yelled directing a deep red beam of light into Toms direction. But Tom wasn't fased he knew from now on he needed to concentrate on Worms attacks and counterbalance or extinguish them at the best of his abilities otherwise he was in trouble.

Tom was soon grateful that Madame Merrythought had taught him how to extinguish attacks non-verbally, it took concentration but on the whole was easier.

"disintergrate!" Worm carried on attacking, Tom purposely slowly retreated backwards as he counterbalanced the curse non-verbally, causing Worm to advance towards Tom in a smug manner, thinking he had the upper hand.

"Diffindo," Worm slashed at Tom as he still geared towards the boy

"Slugulus Eructo" He cracked, getting into a pace because Vincent realised Tom was no longer attacking but only defending himself.

"Confundo." Vincent yelled with a wide cunning grin on his face, as he advanced closer towards Tom.

"bombarda max-!" Worm screamed, thinking this would be his final spell to end the match but suddenly he found himself stumbling backwards

"Got you." Tom whispered foxily to himself. Vincent had walked right into the cursed barrier Tom had discreetly created before that throws anyone back on contact. As Vincent struggled to get back his posture Tom moved quickly into action with a swift leg-locker curse directed at Worm, causing him to crash-land hard onto the marble platform.

"Argh!" Vincent yelled in pain as his face hit the floor and blood dribbled from his jaw. The crowd gasped, no one saw that coming. Tom could hear Vincent's friends the Durmstag boy yell for him to get up but it was too late Tom had go him. Tom walked slowly towards the body on the ground. Vincent glared at Tom as he as he hovered above him, a dark silhouette. Scared, Vincent tried to get up however Tom inflicted another charm on him.

"Slugulus Eructo." Tom whispered mockingly at Vincent. The boy immediately fell into fits of retches. Slugs uncontrollably were vomited out of the poor boys mouth, Vincent looked pale and embarrassed but Tom just laughed. _'power and discipline' a wise man told me _Tom smugly thought. "Wingardium Leviosa" Tom hovered the boy swiftly into the air like a doll and bowed to the crowd, that were now cheering for him. It was clear he was the winner.

"Please," Vincent sobbed, still puking up slugs from his mouth "let me go." he pleaded. Tom rolled his eyes _some people are no fun _Tom hovered the Vincent back onto the ground walked toward him and gave him a devilish smile

"Mandragora Offininarum Horen" Tom hexed, the spell caused a high pitch scream of a mandrake to be heard in Vincent's ear causing him to faint and black out. Tom had won.

* * *

But Tom's first win against Vincent Worm was nothing compared to his next few matches. Angelica Timeney was, to be fair, a good competitor. The sharp, pretty, brunette who wore her hair in a bun like a ballerina's; elegance, flexibility and fast reflex skills proved to be more than helpful for her in the match. However, Tom was prepared. He knew better than to underestimate the Beauxbatons, although they weren't as well-known for specialising in the dark arts like Durmstrang, the students you could tell were smart and persistent. Overall Tom did win the match because the sorting hat had chosen him at the end of the match. But Tom still admired Angelica's persistency on not to quitting.

Aundred Horten however, was definitely not a pleasant match. Horten had strength and ability, Toms deep red scars were proof of that but when it came to intelligence and quick thinking Tom most certainly had the upper had. It was the tongue-tying curse in the end that won Tom the match. Tom thought _if he can't speak, how is he supposed to conduct a spell _and this theory worked; there was a few spells Horten could do without speaking but not any that were significant in a duel. Tom won with flying colours.

Everyone was so excited. All the schools celebrated as the tournament finally came down to it's final 5 competitors: George Moor, Mourice Le'rate, Milligan Saunbree, Tom Riddle, Damion Lorce. Students were mingling, teachers were laughing, ghosts and elves were dancing. And although the main reason for this united enthusiasm may have been the prospect of finding out who is the greatest young wizard in Europe another was the pure fact that with every tournament comes a very exciting little Ball.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next Chapter should be uploaded no later than Tuesday. If there is any questions you want to ask on this chapter, feel free because I can understand why some bit may be hard to understand or maybe I haven't explained it well.**

**Also chapter 6 has some changes so re-read it if you can :)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Yule Ball

Now it's true the Slytherin house has many reputations such as; being shrewd, cunning, traditional, ambitious and somewhat self-preserved but in Tom's time at Hogwarts a big characteristic, mainly on the part of girls, was that they weren't the prettiest of people and by that I mean inside and out. More simply they just looked scary and evil, which didn't appeal to most of the Hogwart boy's. For that reason and the fact that when it came to 5th year there was a considerable difference in the children's maturity; One of which being they were becoming more and more aware of the opposite sex, which fortunately meant for Rosonda that in her 5th year, things began to change for her, for the better.

_"Hey Rosonda did you want to go with us to the three broomsticks tonight?"_

_"Hey Rosonda could you help me with this question your brilliant at transfiguration?"_

_"Rosonda we're looking for a girl to join the Quidditch team you up for it?"_

_"Rosonda you going to Astronomy, I'll walk with you."_

_"Rosonda come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."_

Rosonda this and Rosonda that and it wasn't just the boys, the girls were warming to her too.

_"Ooh Rosonda I love your new robes. Is it from Madam Malkins Robes in diagon alley?"_

_"Oh I wish my hair was as long and wavy as yours, it's simply gorgeous."_

_"Oh Rosonda why can't I be as pretty as you!"_

It was like everyone was suddenly grabbing onto her for attention, like she was a new student, like they'd forgot this is the same girl they used to tease and gossip about a year ago. Had everyone suddenly gone mad Rosonda would think at times. However, despite all the attention she was now getting, she still knew who her real friends were…Tom….and Filch off course.

"Look who's becoming popular." Tom cruelly teased.

"Oh please. I know who my friends are you and Filch" Rosonda replied, slightly annoyed, she didn't like the attention because she knew it was all fake, especially with the girls. However, Tom was genuinely pleased for his friend, finally she was being accepted by her peers for being the great witch that she was, though off course they were all idiots for not realising before.

"I can't believe you still talk to that guy." Tom said more in disbelief than disapproval. Rosonda purposely chose to ignore that comment and carried on saying

"Anyway you can't talk. You've always been popular, even more so now you're in the final five. everyone wants to be your friend."

"I guess I'm a people pleaser." Tom teasingly boasted.

"Pfft Tom you pretend to be friends with people, then you use them. You literally do this to everyone, I can't even think of at least one of your so-called 'friends' that

you actually say you like."

"Well am I doing it to you?" Tom questioned, trying to make a point.

"Hmm no…" Rosonda looked up at him with a puzzled expression "why don't you?" She simply asked.

"I don't know," Tom simply stated because it was the truth. "Admittedly the first time I met you I found you annoying but on learning you're a descendant of Merlin I came to respect you more and let you hang around with me, I guess sort of as a puppet," Rosonda raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in shock of this revelation. "Then by December of that year I realised you were a wallflower. You had a lot of admiral qualities, that I hadn't realised before. I guess you could say you grew on me." Rosonda stomach filled with butterflies, his words were making her heart well up and she didn't know why. Tom didn't let people in easily, in fact he hadn't let anyone in and even though he sort of explained, she still didn't understand why her?

"Thank you." Rosonda said hugging her friend.

"For what?

"For trusting me."

* * *

The time for the Yule Ball was nearing and with Tom refusing to go, Rosonda felt disappointed, however while Tom didn't want to take her, others did. In total she was asked out by 17 different boys from her year, the year above and even a little lad from the year below dared (although he wasn't old enough to go to the Yule Ball anyway, unless asked.) In the end she chose Christopher Rolt a half-blood Gryffindor in her year who was also the Gryffindor seeker and also highly popular and quite the charmer.

Knowing Tom wouldn't like the idea, she somehow managed to keep the fact, she was going to the Ball and more importantly with Rolt, a secret. Until the night before it was held.

"What!"

"I'm going with Christopher Rolt." Rosonda said outspokenly trying to not let her fear show.

"But I thought we agreed the Ball is a pathetic attempt to get the different Wizarding schools to socialise with one another, how could you?" Sounding very indie.

"I know…look Tom I just wanted to go, all we ever do is come here to the room of requirements and study for long hours and talk about things and I don't mind it, I really don't, it's just…its' just I really wanted to go." She pleaded.

"Tell me you cant be this pathetic, you stupid, pitiful girl. I cant believe you'd do this to me, go to such a stupid event and with Rolt of all people." He spat. Rosonda's eyes widened in shock, never had Tom said anything like that to her.

"And here's me thinking you're the only person who didn't think that of me." She said in a low hoarse tone. "Well I guess I am stupid." She spat back just as angrily and turned to leave and then quickly turned back round to say "Funny thing is Tom, all this time it was you, yes you I wanted to go with. I guess it was stupid of me again, to expect your grow a heart but your stubbornness overthrows you as always." And with that she stormed out the room, disappearing through the grey walls.

_Why had I said that? _Tom gulped for the first time in ages he was frightened, frightened he had just lost his only friend. Off course he didn't think Rosonda is pathetic or pitiful, if anything she was strong and brave, which were qualities he had always admired in a person. So why did he say that? Was she right? Was he just a heartless, stubborn idiot or worse was he jealous and if he was what did that mean. All this because of what his pathetic zeal to not attend a ball? But their was nothing Tom could do now…was there?

* * *

Of the day of the ball, Tom and Rosonda hadn't spoken once. Although they sat next to each other in almost all of their classes because Rosonda refused to acknowledge Toms presence and it only made Tom feel even more guilty.

"I cant believe you didn't know Riddle. Almost all the Slytherin boys had asked her to the ball-"

"What!" Tom said with genuine surprise and slightly angry that they had betrayed him. How had he missed this.

"Yes including me." Mardo Rosier looked down embarrassed. "But who can blame us? She's the bloody Slytherin Beauty." _Hmm 'Slytherin Beauty' what idiot came up with that nickname_ Tom thought to himself.

"And was it just you boys?" Tom said slyly, knowing if it was revenge would be sweet.  
"Well…no… She was asked out by; a couple of other Gryffindor's and some older guys, even a 4th year, who she still denied…brave lad I must say. It almost became a competition to see who she actually would say yes to, it was as if she was waiting for someone. Then suddenly, out of the blue, she said yes to Christopher Rolt. Who knows maybe she has a secret crush on-"

"Eurgh don't make me sick, of course she doesn't." Tom said appalled by the thought. _Well I hope she doesn't_ Tom pleaded and walked away swiftly in a frustrated temper.

* * *

When the Ball finally came, Rosonda found herself walking down the long stony steps of the great hall. People began to stare at her. Was something wrong? She was only wearing a purple and black dress, with thrills at the front that warped around her thighs so you could see her long graceful legs but long at the back. The top part of the dress was like a strapless, corset with a deep purple lace enfolding itself over her body. He hair rolled all the way down to her back, in a wavy, volumetric manner, as if the night sky had suddenly enclosed on her. Her dark skin only complimented the whole scenery, making her even more of a treasure than she is. In her long black heels she carefully took a nervous step down.

"What's wrong?" She whispered into Christopher's ear, once she had got to the last step and he had taken her hand. He gulped shakily

"Rosonda you look absolutely breathtaking." Rosonda gasped at his beautiful words, what a lovely guy she thought. However, at the back of her mind she knew if those words had come from Tom she would be melting right now but since they weren't…  
"Erm thank you, I'm sure you're the only one who thinks that." But as she quickly glimpsed around she noticed everyone's eyes were on her. If it weren't for her black skin she would be as red as roses right now from embarrassment.

"To put in the nicest way possible…you see Slytherin girls don't tend to be the prettiest people," He muttered awkwardly "It's not just me…most the boys think it and well you can hardly blame us look at Amorarda" Rosonda did, Amorarda was standing with her arms crossed next to Mardo Rosier, a slytherin boy in their year and wearing a boring black robe with a stern frown on her face that didn't suit her bony tall structure. Mardo Rosier kept trying to make small talk with her but she was having non of it. "But you Rosonda," Rosondas attention averted back to Christopher "You, you're so kind and so helpful, you never judge anyone, you're not afraid to be yourself, you're strong and don't let people get you down and you have so many admiral qualities, your beauty and gorgeousness just adds to it."

"Christopher please." She said embarrassed and tried to hush him down so no one else would hear.

"You see!" He said even more loudly "You're being so humble as well! I honestly can't believe you're in Slytherin."

"Er thank you…I guess…shall we dance?" She said in a hurry, to distract him from talking anymore about her.

The ball was enjoyable everyone danced and talked and laughed, Hogwart students and Durmstrang and Beauxtabaton students alike. However, though she did enjoy the company of her new- sort of- friends; Chris, Hagrid, Elfie, Elliot, Stuart, Whelma and good old Donny, Rosonda still desperately wished the person who's arms were wrapped around her, was her best friend. But maybe she was being to small-minded, Christopher was being perfect; the perfect gentlemen, making smooth banter all the way through the dance, making her laugh, holding her gently, charmingly looking into her eyes as they danced. Yes maybe this wasn't the ball she was hoping for but what she got wasn't to bad and then suddenly it got better. Gallantly and rather quite possessively, a loud cough caused Christopher and Rosonda to separate from their dancing, to see who was rudely demanding their attention. At first, she just glared at the person sceptical on whether their intentions were to ruin her night or make it. With a simple apologetic and pleading expression Tom asked her the one question she'd been willing to hear from him.

'May I have this dance?" He asked as a new song came on, whilst rudely ignoring Christopher's presence. Even though she knew it was mean on Christopher and knows Tom was purposely being unfair and rude, she couldn't help but say "yes." For the first time Rosonda did something completely selfish and in all honesty couldn't care less.

"if that's okay Chris just one dance," Rosonda pleaded, he held onto her for a few seconds as he debated with himself but soon realised he had no choice, despite his efforts it was Tom she wanted.

"Look after her." Christopher warned as he walked off, glaring at Tom. _Geesh why does everyone think I'm going to hurt her_ this theory genuinely amused Tom. Unfortunately for Chris the glares had little affect on Tom, as he danced with Rosonda the rest of the night away just smiling at each other.

Stumbling in fits of laughter into the room of requirements, Tom turned to embrace Rosonda's face, his own face turning serious with a guilty expression.

"Rosonda look, I'm truly sorry about-"

"Tom it's okay-"

"No. no it's really not. I've been so wrapped up in my own world that I haven't even realised I'm taking you for granted and I guess I got mad because it used to be people like Rolt who used to tease you and misunderstand you and I never did. But I realise now it was wrong of me to judge them and get jealous when its not them but me who hasn't been realising lately how special and how beautiful you are Rosonda." Rosonda stared at him with starry eyes, her stomach was rumbling with butterflies, making her feel quite light headed and breath taken. _Merlin's Beard _she thought.

"Rosonda I…I just want you to know your so very, very, special to m-" And before he could finish his last word she kissed him, full throttle on the lips. In shock, Tom stiffened his body but just as she began to break away, he began to kiss her back just as intensely. It was as if, in that one kiss all their love for each other just poured out. Tom felt a kind of relief, like he had been suppressing these emotions for such a long time without realising. The kiss grew deeper and deeper and though unpractised, it was perfect. Toms arms wrapped around Rosonda's waist bringing her closer to him and she responded by gently placing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer in, as well. Gradually his arms moved up to find themselves warped into her shiny, long, ebony hair. However before the kiss turned into something, more than what they actually wanted, the two broke away, smiling at each other.

"Rosonda-" But before he said anything Rosonda put her index finger over his lips. Now it was her turn to talk.

"Tom…" she said still a bit breath taken "I love you." And with that the kisses started all over again.

* * *

**Rosonda pov**

Oh Galloping gargoyles, galloping gargoyles, galloping gargoyles what have I done? I've been lucky so far that I haven't seen Tom all day because of Quidditch practice in the morning but next I have Potions with Slughorn. Merlin's beard why did I chose to sit next to him in every single lesson I have.

Okay calm Rosonda, calm. Lets think things through. So the last time we spoke was last night, when I told Tom I loved him, then we shared another kiss for Morgana knows how long, then we walked back to our dorms in awkward silence and awkwardly gave each other a hug goodbye. Last night was a mistake I should've never been so bold, Toms hates surprises and the whole soppy-in-love-relationship thing. Yet he didn't seem to mind the kiss…does that mean we're going out….but he never said I love you back, not like I expected him too its just…its just.

And before Rosonda realised, she was sitting down in her Potions lesson, right beside the man causing her this headache. Not once did she dare look at him, let alone speak to him. The whole lesson she kept her head down, whilst writing everything Professor Slughorn taught, into her book, like a professional scribe. She felt Toms gaze on her a few times, yet she refused to look over. It was pathetic yes but it was better than them both exchanging awkward glances all the way through the lesson.

Next lesson was Herbology which with no doubt was a lesson Rosonda shared with Tom.

"Partners everyone, your need to get in partners for this practical." the round, greasy and red Professor Hogglebean shouted over everyone. Rosonda had to think fast, as she saw out the corner of her eye Tom reaching out to tap her shoulder.

"Elfie!" Rosonda rushed over to the timid, little Hufflepuff "Elfie dear. Do you want to be partners?" The girls face brightened.

"Yes Rosonda…I'll just go get the plant materials we need."

"Okay I'll set up the equipment." She smiled warmly at Elfie and began doing as she promised but didn't dare look over to see Toms reaction because Rosonda could honestly say in the first time in a 3 years she's had someone as a partner other than Tom. However she could still feel him staring at her.

Walking quickly past everyone, out the Herbology room, Rosonda raced it to the Slytherin common room to avoid any contact with Tom…but suddenly she felt herself being dragged into the corner,

"Galloping gorgons! LET GO OF ME RIGHT NO….oh."

"Yes oh. What in Merlin's beard has got your wand in a knot Rosonda?"

"I don't know what your talking about." She answered annoyed. She quickly, forcefully tried to move past him, however he restrained her from doing so.

"So your going to act like nothing happened, like we're children, fine." He stated, whilst taking a step back, willing her to leave.

"Hey that's unfair, how am I supposed to act because of that kiss things are different now and I know your not into the whole relationship thing, especially with me, you'd probably be embarrassed but I can't just be your friend so I guess the best thing for us to do is stay away from-"

Suddenly Rosonda felt herself being pulled again but this time into the busy corridor.

"Ouch Tom-" Then all by surprise his lips were on hers, just like yesterday, except more gentle.

"Ey ey Riddle get a room!" A boy shouted

"Ew public display of affection are just gross." They heard a Gryffindor girl gossip.

"How un-virtuous." A snobby Slytherin girl glared.

However, Tom and Rosonda just laughed. As they walked down the corridor holding hands Tom smiled, happily and whispered softly in her ear

"Hmm how could I ever be embarrassed, of my girlfriend." With her heart beginning to well up again, Rosonda found herself speechless but it didn't matter because Tom and her were together like it should be.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this slightly more mushy and romantic chapter :) Next chapter may take a few weeks though. Rosonda plays now quiddittch i tried to do a little hint at the beginning of the chapter.**

**If your confused on what Rosonda looks like imagine a very less extreme version of the voodoo lady in pirates of the carribean, with Rihanna's long hair in the song mandown (but black) **


	10. Chapter 10 Finals

Hiya

_Italics_ is Damions thoughts

**_Italics in bold_ **is Toms

You'll know the part when it comes to it

* * *

"In this part of the torunement joint matches will be assessed. The Winning Hat chooses a secure semi-finalist, the one in which has had the most consistency throughout the matches. The other four will duel in joint matches, of which the teams will be randomly chosen by the Sorting Hat, then simply the team that wins stays on to the semi-final. Out of the two whoever performs better will be an immediate finalist the other will have to battle the other semi-finalist."

All the students in the great hall just stared at Dippet as if he was speaking another language, Dippet rolled his eyes

"okay the call for the secure finalist," Dumbledoor came forward with the burgundy red winning hat which called

"Damion Lorce from the Durmstrang School!" Everybody clapped affirmatively, truley believing Lorce deserved this advantage and a few manly roars came from the Durmstrang boys. Meanwhile Dumbledoor brought over the sorting hat

"And the teams…" Dippet pronounced.

"Maurice Le'rate from Beauxbatons and Milligan Saunbree also from Beauxbatons verses George Moor from the Hogwarts School and Tom Riddle also from the Hogwarts School." Tom groaned inwardly purposely loud, Rosonda laughed and nudged him.

"Don't be so rude Tom!" She lightly scolded

"Yeah Tom can you imagine two people from Hogwarts in the semi-final! That would be a first, normally it's Durmstrangs verseing Durmstrangs. You'll be great Tom and George!"

"Yeah well no one asked for your comments Rosier" Tom bluntly stated rather irritated by his fellow Slytherins attempts to suck up to him. Mardo gulped frightened by the simple prospect of annoying Tom Riddle.

"Don't listen to him Mardo, Tom just enjoys being cruel sometimes, it's what comes with being a posh snob" Rosonda explained. As the two laughed at Rosonda joke, that Tom didn't seem to find as funny, Tom inwardly groaned again. He already had to spend time with George at these stupid meetings Abraxus had started up and now another three days training with the guy. Honestly Tom wouldn't mind the 'meetings', he liked and agreed with the ideas they had but there was no action. Every suggestion Tom made they would say is too risky 'Salazar would wait patiently for a opportune time' Abraxus would say and George was always like 'we don't want to be too obvious otherwise Dippet might catch on' _Well hardly _Tom thought_ if there's nothing to catch on too!_. The truth of the matter was they were to young, too inexperienced and too scared to do anything and therefore Tom could conclude the meetings were a waste of time. However, being Tom meant he didn't like to miss out on information either, which despite the fact the group didn't do much with, was very interesting and a lot.

"Training starts tomorrow, you have three days until the matches. Work hard, goodbye." Is what Dippet finished with and they certainly did.

Tom and George trained as soon as the assembly finished. Dangerously they began to become aware of each others strength and weaknesses, which Tom couldn't work out was a good thing or a bad. Despite the fact Tom despised George it couldn't be ignored…they made a great team because they were both very similar. Maybe in appearance George had a more normal typical teenager appearance his mousy brown hair was slightly messy and gelled and his eyes were a bright grey and ambitious and he had this natural ability to seem sarcastic all the time which could get irritating juxtaposed to Tom pale skin and dark brown almost black coloured hair that he combed into neat style every day and Toms very serious brown eyes and tall confident and assertive figure. However they both held a sense of authority to them, power, ambition they both were sensible, wise and driven in determination, it was like their every word true or false you could rely on because they just had that presence to them .

"Still hanging out with squibs are we?" Moor casually joked at Rosonda in an attempt to make small talk as they trained. Rosonda looked down uncomfortably, she loved Filch sure he liked to complain a lot but sometimes when she would really feel down in the dumps hearing Argus's troubles blur on, made her feel bette. Now, when she hangs out with Elfie and Whelma she enjoys her time but can't shake the feeling of feeling slightly awkward and out of place around them/not herself, but when she's with Filch or Tom it feels like home.

"I wouldn't talk to her Moor if I were you." Tom said approaching the two and glaring at George who was now holding his hands up in a 'I surrender' motion.

"Was only a joke Riddle you shouldn't work yourself up I'll leave you love birds to it." George said while he not-so-gently patted Tom on the back and walked off.

"He annoys me." Tom snarled as he watched George walk out,

"But doesn't everyone." Rosonda chuckled, Tom thought about if for a second then concluded

"true." and smiled as well. Then his face turned to one of more seriousness.

"Hey…er…I've been thinking... I want to find out who my parent our" Rosonda raised an eyebrow, honestly she never thought she'd see the day. He gulped "you don't think its stupid do you because-"

Rosonda kissed him lightly on the lips "I think it's good, you need to."

"and you'll help me."

"Tom, like I wouldnt" and she held his hands in hers because she knew he was scared even though he wouldn't admit it but she'd always support him.

* * *

Maurice and Milligan were crushed by Tom and George, they put up a good fight but in the end George and Tom came out on top. George was chosen by the winning hat to be a finalist but Tom saw this coming. It was a matter of quantity not quality, although Toms spells were more powerful, skilful and harmful he lacked motivation and so didn't put as much into the match, whereas George really wanted a place in the final and so he fought with everything he had, chucking any old spell at Maurice and Milligan more frequently. However, this difference was not noticeable to the audience, to them it seemed the two fought a brilliant match and many were confused when Tom wasn't chosen, however the Winning Hat knew better and so George got into the finals. For that reason, Tom's next opponent was Damion Lorce a dark auburn haired, olive skinned, broad built Russian boy from Durmstrang, who most the girls seemed to be gawping over.

For the final matches Hogwarts had really gone out. The hall was decorated with the Durmstrang colours on one side of the platform and Hogwarts on the other and chairs were depicted for people to sit, corridors were full of posters, 7th years were secretly getting younger students to place bets. Tom looked from the platform at the massive crowd of people. What once seemed like a great large hall now looked like a market place full of people. Tom still didn't understand why they didn't just hold it in the quidditch field but apparently only the final match could be held there, for tradition purposes.

Before Tom knew it Dippet had made the call and the match had begun.

The match started of slow both Tom and Damion were trying to annalyse one anothers every move which was getting them nowhere so tactically Tom began setting up a barrier around him, knowing it would probably get a response from Damion. As depicted it did, upon seeing Tom making a defense barrier Damion threw a expelliarmus spell at Tom to stop him. Tom immediately responded with a stupefy spell which caused Damion to quickly shout 'rennervate' to defend himself _good I caught him off guard_ Tom thought. The boys went on for 40 minutes just fireing whatever they could with their wands to the other.

Tom had more than enough scars on his body; he had a burnt mark on ankles where Damion had tried to set fire to his clothes, a deep scar on his right arm that felt like a burning sensation, and a deep green and purple bruise on his rib cage where Damion had slashed a streak of purple flame at him that seemed to cause some really painful internal injury. However, Damion was equally as bad his muscular figure was now decorated in steaming red scars and scratches and his uniform was torn as well, he was soaking wet from where Tom had released an aqua eructo charm at him and blood dripped from the back of his head where Tom had flashed the spell Everte Statum that caused Damion to crash against the wall.

They were getting nowhere. It was charm after charm, attack after attack, both were getting injured and worn out, Damion was now panting for breath and so was Tom.

He needed a strategy but every idea he came up with Damion quickly figured it out and vise versa. The time was ticking along. The hour they once had, had now turned into ten minutes. The two boys looked at each other for a brief second and gulped, each of them knew what they had to do, they knew the final way to end this match once and for all. And so at the same time, Tom and Damion threw their wands and shouted in unison 'Stupify!" A beam of green and red light fought against each other. Both competitors kept pushing the beam against the others with all their might, it looked like their brains were going to pop out of their heads and Lorces nose began to bleed but they kept going.

**Tom glared daggers into Damions eyes whilst gritting his teeth **_**I'm going to win this. I'm going to, I'm-going-to** _Tom forcefully willed himself **_I-got-to_...** Then suddenly a little pop noise sounded inside his head. The rest of the world and his surroundings suddenly turned inaudible and all he could hear was the deep voice of a scared young boy _I got to vin zee match so zat I do not disappoint Durmstrang un maybe my vater vill finally be proud of me too. _Tom gasped what on goblins earth was going on!

_I can't do this, I can't beat Tom Riddle _The voice continued to moan _Oh wait he looks distracted! Come on I can do this, just a bit-more-strength _Then Tom felt the beam of red ray close in on his green. **_I'm in Damion's head, I can hear his thoughts, I can see his memories, I can feel his emotion, what's going on. _**The beam of red light drew closer and closer towards. Tom was losing and he was confused and everything was beginning to feel surreal and scary _**Stop** _Tom shouted in his head _**StopStop.** _He just wanted this madness to **_STOP! _**And as if on cue Damion suddenly dropped his spell and let Tom's crash him almost of the platform.

Damion gripped his arms onto the edge of the platform, horrified and frightened and everyone in the hall stared in shock What had just happened? Why had Damion stopped? Everyone muttered.

Tom shakily ran over and gave Damion an arm up, however Damion cowered away from the touch and regarded him with fear in his eyes.

"Zat was you wasn't it? Zat was your voice i heard shout stop in my head?" Damion asked shakily in a panicked confused state.

Tom felt woozy and sick because it was true, Tom didn't know how or what was happening but he did know just a second ago he was in Damion's mind and he was the reason Damion had stopped the spell.

The whole hall of people were still gawking at them but now cameras were flashing wildly, as newspapers found a new headline for the week. Dippet awkwardly came onto the stage and gently placed his hands on the shoulders of the two immobilised boys beside him.

"Now boys I don't know what's going on but if neither of you carry on for five more minutes you'll both have to be disqualified." Dippet whispered with pity.

A panicked Damion now looked even more distressed, Tom could tell Damion was about to try to argue their case but before he could even whisper a word Tom said

"I pull myself out of the tournament" Dippet looked over at the boy with pure shock

"What? Tom no-"

"Did you hear that everyone," Tom rotated to face the many faces watching him "I quit." He let out, a little shocked by his own words and then retreated slowly out the hall ignoring the various calls, commands and questioning angry voices calling back for him.

As soon as he got outside he drew in a deep breath, laid his back against a wall, closed his eyes and opened them again, the blurry, dizzy feeling still hadn't faded.

"Tom Tom what's going on? Are you okay? Tom!" An anxious Rosonda ran to his side.

"Rosonda I…I…I think I just used legilimency"

"Legilimency?" Rosonda questioned whilst taking a step back "Legimency? You went into his mind!" Tom nodded to her question and Rosonda gulped in response, this was serious.

"And it's more than that...Rosonda I couldn't just read his mind and memories and emotions...I...I could influence them aswell,"

"What?"

"Yes. I could see I was losing and that if I didn't do anything soon i was going to be hit by a massive stupify spell so I sort of began to beg for this whole thing to stop, little did I know it would actually make Damion just randomly stop. This isn't good is it?"

Rosonda bit her lip, she didn't want to make Tom feel uneasy but something as big as having the ability to influence someones mind, though might seem great, isn't really the sort of thing someone should possess.

"I don't think it is." Rosonda replied nervously. And from then one things began to gradually change.

* * *

The past few days weren't as bad as Tom had expected. He assumed people would generally be mad at him or disappointed but rather people seemed more interested and excited by the little scene he a conducted a few days before.

Press were on his case a lot especially the day after. George was the one to win the tournament. There's many excuses and gossips on why though; some say it was because Damion was distracted by the wierd events of his match with Tom, others say George had more time to prepare, a few say the Winning Hat was bias to Hogwarts, others have even accused George of cheating but those all accusations were quickly hushed by the ministry. Overall, Tom came out of the tournament non-the-less than he was before and honestly he wasn't even to gutted over not winning. He never really was interested in the tournament in the first place and if anything he only agreed for the training and to get one over on Madame Merrythought.

Madame Merrythought proved not to be a problem either. All week Tom had purposely avoided her, using Quidditch to get out of her lessons and making sure he didn't go anywhere near her office. However, one day during the afternoon as Rosonda and him walked along to their Posion lesson, Madame Merrythought just happened to be walking down the same corridor in the opposite direction.

"Tom Riddle." The TALLL PLUDGY LADY ADRESSED

"Maam" Tom said distinctively blunt, he felt a firm nudge enter his ribcage, the nudge he knew to often came from Rosonda's small little elbows that meant 'Tom don't be mean'

"I'm guessing you haven't heard then." The teacher teased, which Tom didn't like.

"Oh honestly Riddle stop frowning, you'll give yourself wrinkles." She laughed "I got an offer to be head position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Durmstrang the start of next year, everything's been signed!" The woman cheered.

"good for you ma'am." Tom said in a cross between amusement and confusion.

"Yes it seems your little theatrical, didn't deter them one bit. They said they were still rather impressed by yours and George's match and say it is the first time in History two Hogwart students have been in the semi-final" She smiled and patted Toms back whilst moving on to wherever she was going "Well done Riddle, well done." She took one last turn back to face the two kids then left down the long corridor.

"Wierd? I thought she was going to half-batter me to death." Tom said with honesty, Rosonda let out a chuckle and pecked Tom lightly on the cheek.

"The infamous Tom Riddle beaten half to death by a teacher...as if you'd even let her"

* * *

**A/N First of thank you so much for the comments and follows and favourites I really really appreciate them because they really are encouraging and just nice so thank you :D**

**I hope this chapter is easy to understand. I think I struggled with it a little because when I imagine the action parts it looks good but putting it into words is hard. Also, I'll be honest, the only reason I made up this whole tournament thing was so I had a fitting reason for Tom and Rosonda to have a Yule Ball, so when it came to actually writing about the matches I didn't know how to make each one individually interesting, so I thought I'd make the final one interesting by making it the time Voldemort found out he could control people to do what he wants. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy next chapters about the chamber of secrets :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Slughorn's Meal

**A/N I know what your thinking but this was a bad mistake on my part or for trusting hp wiki. I though Tom had the Slughorn conversation in his last year but apparently it was in his fourth year so have had to include this chapter. Also some other chapters have been altered to include Slughorn in the story more sorry!**

* * *

Once again it came to that time of the year when Professor Slughorn would hold his anual Slug Club meal. In usual circumstances Tom would try to avoid this ordeal at all cost. He was constanly reminded all the time by Slughorn to come always made the pathetic excuse that he was busy, which always seemed to baffle the chirpy teacher. Rosonda was often asked to go as well and many a times she had but Tom always tried to stay clear of his head of house teacher but today Tom had an agenda and tday Slughorn played a big part in it.

"Wonderful absolutely wonderful Tom you joined us!" Professor Slughorn cheered as Tom entered his study.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Tom fakely smiled, not to anyones notice and took a place next to Rosonda at the table. For a few seconds Slughorn just smiled cheerfully, he was clearly mainly ecstatic by Toms presence at the meal despite several others being there too.

Tom observed the table which consisted of mostly Slytherin's of course George Moor, Mardo Rosier, Edmund Lestrange, Rosonda Excalibur, Amorarda Bennet and Lucifer Nott, if Avery, Alphard Black and Abraxas were still old enough to be at Hogwarts the Slug Club would've pretty much consisted of all the people in the gang. A few from other houses like; Christopher Rolt, who Tom made sure to squint his eyes at and give a glassy stare whenever the chance was given and Elliot Johnson his friend and Stuart Bagsby from Ravenclaw.

Normally at the meals the main focus of attention was dragged at Rosonda and Christopher because of their families but today the topic was on Tom.

"Mm so Tom i hear you come from muggle background?" Horace (Slughorn) asked politely taking a bite from his food.

"Er yes I live at an orphanage in London."

"intriguing, intriguing."

"Where did you learn to obtain such natural abilities in lessons." Horace said genuinely interested, other people opened their ears to this question as well, it was the question on most people's minds when it came to Tom Riddle. Tom cunningly chuckled.

"Ah well that wouldn't ever be possible without teachers like you professor." Tom broadly smiled at him, Horace gave a chuffed smile in reply showing he liked that answer.

Rosonda whispered into Toms ear as everyone continued to chatter "Is it possible that you have managed to get every single teacher wrapped round your little finger" Tom chuckled at her remark

"Meh still working on Dumbledor." He winked at her.

The meal was over quicker than Tom had expected and to Toms surprise wasn't too bad. Tom knew Slughorn liked to priorities people with exceedingly high ability or good ancestry for his own benefit, which is why usually he tended to avoid these meals, parties and so on. Tom wasn't one to be used but this time it was different because this time to was the one using him.

"Tom are you coming," Rosonda said waiting for him to leave with her out the door.

"Ur no I just needed to talk to Professor for a few minutes."

"Oh okay, I'll wait outside" She said giving him a questioning look.

"Sure" Tom smiled reassuringly.

"Rosonda! Could I talk to you" Christopher Rolt called as they walked out of the room.

"Chris" Rosonda replied quite surprised he even wanted to talk to her. Tom shot daggers at the boy _What was he playing at talking to Rosonda _

"Erm sure." She said leaving with him unsurely and giving Tom a look to say 'help!' Tom almost abandoned the idea of talking to Horace all together just to go over to Chris and throw multiple hexes at him but knew now was not the time. In any case it was too late the Professor was already looking at him, Tom flicked the hour-glass on the professors desk and proceeded to finish what he came there for.

* * *

**Rosonda pov**

"I...I don't want us to fight. I can't get you out of my mind and I hate that your with Riddle but I hate even more that we don't talk so I've come to make my peace I want us to be friends if that is okay with you." Chris let out as if he had practiced this line repeatedly in his head. Rosonda bit her lip unsurely she wished Tom would be out soon he'd know what to do.

"I know your worried about Riddle, that he wouldn't like us talking but Rosonda you are your own person you can think without him...scratch that you're the most talented girl in this school you can do a lot without him." Chris laughed in a mocking manner, Rosonda didn't quite know why.

"It's like you're in a bubble, like you think because Tom was the first person to befriend you and the one to build up your confidence and ability that you have to stay loyal to him that you have to listen to him but Rosonda you don't or at least with me you wouldn't have to."

"I don't feel like that at all! I know I can be a bit self conscious I know I rely on him a lot but in all honesty Chris...I love him. And..and I know you mean well but I'd prefer it if you stayed away from me from now on." Rosonda said firmly

"No wait sorry I'm just saying that...I...I think I'm better for you. Riddle he's a good guy but he's mixed up, he's to troubled-"

"No what you're saying is you want me to choose out of you and him and if there is one thing I know for certain, it's that every time it will be him." She confirmed sourly. Christopher ducked his blonde head, it was a loss cause. He walked away gingerly

"I just hope he treats you right." Christopher said sadly, his eyes a deep blue and walked away from her slowly. _What was that supposed to mean? If anything Tom had been the one person in this school who actually treated her right, from the first year._

"What did he say." A sour voice came from behind her.

"Tom!" Rosonda said a little startle. "Er, just some stuff what did you and Slughorn talk about"

"Stuff." Tom smirked. Rosonda rolled her eyes.

"Well you've definitely come out looking smug, what did you learn?"

"What do you mean what did I learn?"

"Well you only ever have a smug smile when you've either used or our using someone or when you've learnt something insightful and of use. So which one is it?"

"Maybe a bit of both." Tom teased. Rosonda raised her eyebrow questioningly, as she often finds herself doing when it comes to Tom. Tom ignored her look and just held his arm out for Rosonda to link her arm onto and began to walk along.

"All I can say Rosonda is that I have high hopes for a long future together...a long future." Rosonda had no clue what he was getting at but smiled all the more, if only she had.


	12. Chapter 12 The Chamber

**A/N Please read! The part where it is dotted (you'll know what I mean) is supposed to be what Tom is remebering from previously that day. My proof reading really bad, just saying this as a warning.**

* * *

**Tom's Diary**

Dear diary

I honestly don't know how I found it but I guess if I should start anywhere I'll start at the beginning.

Just before the end of our 5th year I ha d made a decision to try to find out my heritage. I had always been put off by the thought before but Rosonda's father said to me sometimes by finding out who you are you'll discover new things about yourself; well in my case this is certainly true. I always knew it! I always knew when those boys at the orphanage would tease me, I was better than them.

Diary this year all I've concentrated on is finding out who my father was. It's taking a long time, I've looked through countless amounts records, as you know and still haven't found anything but right this moment I'm not too bothered. Why you may ask? Well I've discovered something, something marvelous, something that's mine.

Diary remember that book that brought caused me to find the room of requirement, well that same book brought me here, to this very room.

I couldn't quite understand the ascription but i thought it read something about a chamber, a chamber created by Salazar Sytherin. So that weekend in Hogsmeade I brought as many books as I could on Salazar. I read through them all, with Rosonda's help and in one of the many books I came across something about a chamber again, this time it said it could on 'unravelled by the descendant.'

I thought about telling Rosonda but I thought this should be best kept a secret from her. She worries too much, ever since I told her about the whole legilmency thing. She say's I should talk to Dumbledore, ask him if he knows a way to get rid of it. At first I agreed but when it came to it I couldn't. Yes, it scary at first but then I realised no-one else has this ability, no one else is like me, so I lied to her, maybe one of the first lies I ever told Rosonda but... well... it's for the best... right?

From then on I searched and searched the castle for this chamber. I made Rosonda help me make an invisibility potion (her potions seem to be the most reliable) I lied 'it's just for fun.' Mardo and the other boys in my dorm stole the ingredients for me, and they'd do it without question every time.

So every night I went looking and then one night I found it.

At first I will admit it was scary. To get in was easy, all I had to do was speak parseltoung. Once inside the large open, damp, cold, misty chamber you could feel dark magic ooze from the walls and open ceiling, water flowed everywhere like their was a massive drain pipe leakage and floors were black and stone cold. My foot steps echoed through the concrete walls and I laughed loudly. Aha the Room of Requirements is nothing compared with where I am right now!

And then I heard it before I saw it. A cracking noise sounded from the corner o f the room, like an ice sculpture melting . Slowly out of the deep dark depths of the chamber a giant serpent with deep green scales and armoured skin like a dragons, appeared.  
"Are you the true heir to Slytherin." It said. How am I supposed to know but wha t I did know is that if I didn't say yes this thing was sure to kill me so "yes" I replied.

"Finally my Lord," It said like it was relieved 'Don't look into my eye's, you will die." It quickly warned. 'My Lord' has a nice ring to it, don't you think Diary?

The snake explained everything to me; Salazar, what happened to him, where he went, why I was here, how I was the rightful heir to Slytherin, how I'm powerful.

My goal is to unleash the beast to the school. Upon realising that it is after muggleborns hopefully all the muggleborns will leave Hogwarts out of fear.

Well that's the plan at least.

**Rosonda's Diary**

Tom keeps acting strange lately. We'll talk and we'll laugh but he seems so strangely at ease. He's gone from littlerally reading up and searching up on who his parents were all day, too not even mentioning them. He'll be their talking with you but at the same time he wont, it's like he wants to be somewhere else but Merlin knows where and the way he talks, he'll chatter away yet you know he's not actually saying much, he's distracted.

People have been getting petrified diary. 3 now in the last 4 weeks, seems to be happening at least once a week I reckon ones going to happen tonight. Dippets been going crazy over them, no one can find out who's doing it. So I am. Yes I may be only 16 but sometimes I think if you want something done you have to do it yourself.

I realised these petrificications have all been on mudbloods, so someone obviously has to have a prejudice Oops! I really must stop using that word, it's not an acceptable nickname at all, you see diary you get to used to hearing other people say it that you begin to say it aswell. if I'm honest (I know mother and father would kill me for saying this) but I don't think muggleborns are all that bad they're actually really friendly and hold the exact same abilities purebloods or any bloods do. But yes I understand the whole muggleborns taking away sqibs magical abilities thing and as father would say they cannot be trusted. However time are changing and I think for the better. I told Tom about this realisation but he only dismissed it saying someone was only probably playing a practical joke, so he's no help.

Goodnight Diary will write in you tomorrow.

Tommorow

Diary, I cannot believe what happened last night. I physically sick with shock. Mertlly died. I rarely talked to her, she was always one of the ones to tease me but now she's dead. I cannot believe it and she's a muggle born. 'Practical joke' my wand. Some body has got it out for muggleborns and maybe even Hogwarts. What I can now tell is that the killer is not human, it cannot be- their were no blood traces or marks of an attack which means the only way a wizard could've killed her was through an unforgivable curse which would've easily been detected but it wasn't and so this can only mean she wasn't killed through a curse but by some other form of magic. I may be jumping the gun but their is plenty of magical creatures out their what could.

However, it must have human alliances, otherwise how else would it have developed a really wizard prejudice against muggleborns. I'm going to try and prove my theory tonight. I'm guessing monster/animal/thing can sense muggleborns through their scent so this morning I made a potion to give of a muggle essence, I'll pour it on some meat I stole from the kitchen and tonight I'll lay it in the corridor while I'll hide I'll find out who is behind this. Do not worry I am not about to do anything drastic like confront the person or monster I'm just simply going to witness who it is and tell Dippet.

Unfortunately I am going it alone on this one. I told Tom about the whole theory of it being a monster and how we should investigate and he completely snapped! I know he just thinks I'm being stupid and naïve and silly, all he see's is the little Rosonda he has protected since our first year. I've grown up a lot. For Melrin's sakes this morning I've just invented a new potion but he doesn't want to know.

So Diary I will tell you everything that happens tomorrow…hopefully.

* * *

"I smell muggle." The Basilisk hissed

"Then kill it." Tom said dismissively and simply as he carried on busily writing in his diary. The Basilisk obediently did as told and slithered conspiracyly out of the chamber.

Along it's route The Basilisk came across the source to the muggle scent, however it did not come from a human but rather a fragrenced muggle smelled incense a young girl was pouring on a chunk of meat. She was clearly trying to use it as bait to trap or allude it, which The Basilisk was not prepared to let her get away with.

From inside the chamber Tom, who was still writing in his diary, suddenly heard a familiar scream, screech through the cold, echoey, damp walls of the chamber and into his ear drums. He turned immediately to the direction of the scream and with all his power and strength ran out of the chamber as fast as he could hoping, pleading, praying that the sound didn't come from the person he thought it was.

* * *

In hospital ward crying at Rosonda's unconscious body and bandaged body with blood.

Through countless, unheard apologies Tom stepped slowly towards her still body and sat down on a small chair beside the hospital bed. The room was pitch black with only the moon from behind the large curtain for visual light. He stroked a strand of her naturally curled, soot black hair away from her sleepfull face and held her hand tightly in his.

"Rosonda I'm so sorry, I love you so much I'm so sorry." Tom broke down

"Sorry for what boy. You can hardly blame yourself for this after all it was Hagrid's Aragog were it not." Tom jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He hadn't realised anyone was there he turned around slightly appalled that he had let anyone witness him breakdown like that. Tom glared at Dumbledore slightly confused until he remembered the conversation he had earlier that evening just after the events had happened...

...

_Tom legged it around the corner almost stumbling in his tracts, only to find Hagrid kneeling beside a motionless Rosonda's, calling/yelling for help. Tom gasped for breath. **There's so much blood, why is there so much blood? **he had to think quick the basilisk wasn't anywhere to be seen, hopefully Hagrid hadn't seen it. Tom felt dizzy. In any case Tom knew the best option was to call for Dippet and fast._

_"She's just round here!" Tom rushed the small crowd of teachers and medicine doctors behind him. Hagrid was no longer in sight but fortunately there was still evidence he had been there, he had left his Gryfindoor scarf around Rosonda's abdomen, probably in attempt to stop the blood from running and save him time while he went and called for help. Unfortunately for little Haggy Tom was already two steps ahead._

_"Oh Merlin!" Madame Stump_

_"Merlin! What happened Tom not another killing. But Rosonda is pure blood how could this be!" Dippet rhetorically asked in a little more panicked manner than his usual calm tone. Dumbledore however stood over as everyone cooed over Rosonda's unconscious snake bitten body, stroking his chin as if he was insightfully, taking in everything. Rosonda was suddenly whisked away by the nurses. Panicked, Tom began to follow them, he had to make sure she was okay but all at once he was bombarded with questions._

_"How did you find her?" _

_"She was just on the floor covered in blood."_

_"Why was you out?" said Slughorn worried Slytherin house points may be deducted _

_"I waited in the common room for her to come but she never came, so I went to look for her"_

_"Did you see who did it?" _

_"No!" Tom said his heart slightly racing_

_"Do you know how long she was there for." _

_"No!"_

_"Why was she out"_

_"I don't know!" Tom practically shouted overwhelmed and feeling nauseous, he had never meant for this to happen not Rosonda. All the while Dumbledore kept staring at the lad suspiciously._

_"Well I guess The Ministry's right?" Dippet discussed to the fellow teachers around, almost forgetting Tom was still there_

_"Huh?" Tom interrupted. Dippet sighed and looked down with a sad expression, shaking his head._

_"Hogwarts is being closed down."_

_"What! But-"_

_"With all the attacks, the murder and now this we cannot risk anymore lives."_

_"But…but where will people study, where do we go."_

_"Abroad…I guess." Dippet sighed again_

_"But what about people like me, the orphanage would never allow that…I can't believe this is happening." Tom said frustrated to himself. How had everything escalated so much, in such a short period of time._

_"I'm sorry boy but what do you expect, we don't know anything, we don't even know who the killer is or even if it's a person, there's no lead, no nothing, it's too risky. Hogwarts is too dangerous."_

_Tom had a hot flush of panic, **think quick, think quick! Aha**_

_"Hagrid"_

_"What was that?" Everyone looked up at Tom, even Dumbledore who seemed to have been in deep thought._

_"Rubeus Hagrid I saw him running as I was coming to get you but thought nothing of it."_

_"What?" Dippet asked again confused._

_"Rosonda was trying to detect who was the person behind all these petrifications and she said something about the thing killing everyone being a beast. Rubeus has that pet spider does he not? I saw him running as I was coming to get you. And he's been rebelling against the school for months because he doesn't like the way you care for magical creatures."_

_Dippet stroked his cheek "Yes, yes!"_

_"If it's not Hagrid then maybe it's his pet, trying to please him or something..." Tom suggested wirely gritting his teeth through the lie._

_"It's not Hagrid," Dumbledore plainly interrupted._

_"And how do you know Albus" Dippet tried to reason._

_"Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly."_

_"But like the boy said it may not be entirely Rubeus, maybe it's the pet and all the evidence elludes to him. If it is him Hogwarts won't have to close-" Dippet said brightening up and so was Tom with a little smugness on his quick thinking._

_"But-" Dumbledore tried to defend, slightly taken back by the ease in which everyone was welcomely making accusations._

_"Now, now Albus all we have to do is kill that retched spider and all our problems are whisked away. Be jolly old lad." Dippet chimed happily. Tom smiled at his headmaster genuinely pleased he was in charge and then bit his lip **Rosonda** he had to find her make sure she was okay**,**_** I don't think I can deal with it, if she's not okay...**

**...**

"Yes the spider." Tom nodded in brisk agreement and then looked away, he wanted to keep this conversation short.

"Hagrids gone you know."  
"Oh," Was all Tom could let out, he didn't really know what to say, te prospect didn't upset him but neither did he expect Hagrid to get expelled.

"Yes he loyally decided to help Aragog flee from being killed in the expense of his expulsion, funny friendship, love." Dumbledore thought provokingly spoke. Tom glared what he trying to get at.

"Yeah well that guy was always odd, for all we know he could be raising werewolf cubs, he's probably out in the Forbidden Forest wrestling with trolls for all we know." Tom said accusingly as if he was mad at Rubeus for Rosonda being in that hospital bed when really it was all his thought. He waited for Dumbledore to answer but all he got was a

"Hmm." Tom didn't like Dumbledore suspicious attitude one bit.

The growing tension between their glares was suddenly channelled to surprise as Rosonda suddenly stirred a little. Tom was immediately at he side grabbing he hand in his with better grip.

"Rosonda, Rosonda darling." Tom quietly whispered, his face so concerned even, making even Dumbledore question Toms immorality to feel emotion for anyone and anything.

"You care about her?" Dumbledore asked rather than stated. Tom looked over confused by the question or moreover the question being asked by Dumbledore. Tom nodded slowly and turned back to face Rosonda and kissed her palm.

"Hold on to that."

"onto what?"

"Love. maybe theirs hope for you." And rather strangely Tom and Albus for the first and last time shared a peculiar moment not of hatred, not of despise, not of disappointment, or suspicion or regret but of understanding. Strangely they both knew that this was going to be the making or breaking of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore serenely left the room, leaving Tom to stare on behind him. Little did the wise Dumbledore know that the council he had just given Tom wouldn't end up so wise after all.

* * *

**A/N This chapters slightly confusing the way I've done it but I hope you get the gist at least. Thank you so much for your comments, follows and favourites :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Three Murders

**A/N Hiya just as you already may have figured when I say pov it is still in 3rd person just more based on what that character is doing.**

* * *

That summer Tom stayed at the Excalibur's but the family rarely saw him for the most part he was preoccupied with something and for the first time wouldn't let Rosonda in on it. She had offered to help him but he would just change the topic of conversation or try to divert attention away from what he was doing.

"I'm back, you should've joined mum and I. The hall looks wonderful, the meeting will be great." Rosonda enthused, as she walked into her room but Tom was barely paying attention, he was flicking through pages in a book like he was about to find a clue to a mystery. Rosonda squinted her eyes to give him a questioning look but not once did he even look up from the page to notice

"I just remembered you must remind me to write to Argus after dinner, I told him I'd keep him updated." But her words to distract him were useless, Tom only replied with a monotone 'Hmm'

"Tom what are you looking at" Rosonda practically cried losing her patience a little because of how unresponsive he has been all day, all this holiday even. She paced towards where he was sat on the desk and peeped over his shoulder only to see the book slammed shut.

"Rosonda it's nothing," He said sweetly as he rapidly turned to stand and face her. A fake broad smile swept across his face. Rosonda raised her eyebrow at him dubiously but he pecked her frown away with a light tender kiss. As they broke apart he whispered "You have nothing to worry about, let's go down stair eh?" He said as he took her hand and gently swept her out the room. Rosonda briefly glanced back at the book that lay across her desk but was being pulled out so fast she didn't even have a chance to see what it looked like.

* * *

**Tom pov**

Tom smiled and laughed as to hide the discovery he had just found but in his mind his head was rambling with all the things he had just learnt. All this time, all this time he had solely been focused on who his father was believing him to be the magical parent. Only recently did he come to accept that it must be his father who was the muggle, Tom didn't completely understand why but this annoyed him. Why would his mum die so easily if she was a witch. Not really interested in searching for his father now, Tom used another method to find out who his mum was. The only moderately wizard sounding part of his name was Marvolo and so that is what he used and sure enough like flood gates collapsing the answers came flooding in. That night Tom searched through the Excalibur's field of books in their large library to find out more about his mother and he discovered a lot, her name was Merope Gaunt she was a direct heir to Salazar, she died around 16 years ago from childbirth apparently.

As he got into bed Tom closed his eyes _Why did you die_ he thought to himself but his attention was quickly averted when he heard little pitter patter of footsteps come by his door, Rosonda slipped in through the doorway and quietly curled up in the bed beside him staying silent, much to Toms amusement. Tom turned his head to face hers and smiled at her beautiful gleaming brown eyes that shone even in the pitch black of the dead silent night.

"I didn't actually mean to wake you." Rosonda sighed clearly disappointed she had failed in her attempt.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room, your dad would literally kill me." But Rosonda only ignored him and snuggled up to him even more, so that her head full of her glossy black hair sprawled against his chest. He slowly brushed his fingers through her hair and stroked away a curl from her face. They laid like that for a few minutes until Tom broke the silence with a quiet whisper. _Now is no better time than any _he thought and he had to tell someone keeping all this stuff in wasn't good or healthy. Tom closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling bracing himself for what he was about to say

"Rosonda..I…I found out who my parent are. Merope Gaunt and this muggle Tom Riddle... I think tomorrow I'm going to find them or at least find out more about them. I'm going to Little Hangleton and I think it best I don't take you with me. Not because I don't think your capable just this one might be too dangerous even for us...Rosonda?..Rosond..."But upon opening his eyes he found Rosonda fast to sleep breathing lightly and peacefully against his chest. Tom closed his eyes again and grinned, never had he known a person that could cause his heart beat to rocket so much, yet hopelessly love at the same time. He pecked her shiny forehead gently and laid back to stare at the ceiling once more. Tomorrow was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Tom ran into the house gasping. His heart race was soaring to the sky and his hair; a black soaking wet mess _had it fallen through, will they come after him _Tom worried. Fortunately for him Mr Excalibur was too distracted to notice Tom entrance, he hadn't even realised he had gone out. All week Elyon had been working hard on some important mayor business that linked into the Ministry. Right now he was in the living room signing multiple sheets of papers at the same time with various different quills. Nimue on the other hand was in the kitchen with nanny Matilda organising what had to be done for tomorrows Appleby's Wizarding Woman Committee meeting, after all she was chairman. Speedy and the other the house elves were just busily running around helping them all. And as Tom ran upstairs he saw Lorotamay sleeping in a warm lengthy spiral in the corner of the corridor, she definitely wasn't the small little string of a snake that he had first met anymore.

Tom practically tumbled into his room and shut the door with one large swing of his hand. Tom rested his back against the door and put his hands on his face as he continuously hit the back of his head against the door _What have I done…._

"Tom?" Rosonda gasped upon seeing him. Tom gasped too, startled that she was there. He had assumed no one would be in this room, yet there she was sitting on the desk with her mouth wide open, staring wide-eyed at him.

He must've looked terrible with his blood-shot eyes, soaking wet clothes from the rain, messy soot black hair and snow cold pale skin. Tom felt his drained body collapse onto the floor. In seconds Rosonda was up grabbing him from the fall.

"Tom!" she yelled in horror.

"I…I.." He mumbled weakly.

"Tom! What happened?"

"I…I…I don't know, I was there and then I just got so angry." Tom mumble more to himself than Rosonda.

"What? Tom you're not making sense," Rosonda said trying to keep a level tone. "Does it have anything to do with what you were reading?" He nodded in response rather shakily.

"Have you done something terrible?" He nodded again tears threatening to fill his eyes. Rosonda knew something had gone wrong, she woke that morning to find a letter saying

_Rosonda_

_I have gone out for the day and will not be back till late. I don't want you to worry but I beg of you do not tell anyone about this make up an excuse for me. This is the one thing I will ask you so please don't say anything. When I come back I will tell you everything, you have my word._

_Love Tom._

Rosonda cursed herself in her head. She knew letting him go was a bad idea. She knew she should have gone out and tried find Tom but he had been so distant lately and she had reasoned with herself that maybe he needs a bit of space. How wrong she had been because now he was here having a mental break down right in front of her and she doesn't even know what about!

"Are you in trouble?" Rosonda said surprisingly more calmer than she actually felt but she knew if she showed any sign of panic he might try to run away.

"I… I don't know." He gulped, now looking up at her. His eyes locked into hers filled with anxiety and fear, his pale face had turned red and his dark black hair was messy from where he kept brushing it back from his face in angst. He looked like a lost child, so vulnerable, so weak which was making Rosonda freak out because normally he is so strong, so sustained, so level. _What had he done?_

"Okay, okay let's get some rest…shhh we'll be fine let's think about this more tomorrow. Get some rest." She tenderly spoke. She knew getting anything out of him now was pointless, he needed to calm down. Taking on a protective role she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently rocked back and forth and let him rest against her. All night she heard slight sobs whimper out his mouth and she could feel him shaking. She had never seen him in such a state and in honesty she was so scared right now but she knew now was not the time to be scared, she had to help Tom and what he needed right now was comfort.

* * *

The next day at the breakfast table Speedy brought out the days Daily Prophet article. The headline news today was the shocking discovery of Killing Curse Used On Three Muggles by The Last of The Gaunt's.

"Good Merlin…" Elyon mumbled in shock horror.

"Whatever's the matter dear…" but Nimue soon trailed of on her words as she read the headline.

Rosonda and Tom quickly looked up at them to examine the commotion.

"Morfin Gaunt in prison for the murder of three muggles." Nimue yelped helplessly in shock.

Rosonda gulped and risked a quick glance at Tom who was agitatedly biting his lips and fiddling with his fingers. _No calm Rosonda keep it together_ Rosonda told her self and so calmly proceeded to eat her breakfast as if the news had no significance or interest to her, after all why would it. As hoped Tom followed her actions and did the same, not looking up from his food.

"Rosonda that's the guy I was telling you two about the descendant of Salazar, a batty lot that family is but this is beyond stupid, he must've been asking for a one way ticket to Azkaban"

"Oh" Rosonda replied uninterestedly

"Oh Rosonda don't act so unbothered this is big! You've even met the guy before him and I used to be quite good mates till he went to Azkaban off course and became as batty as his father." Elyon explained but after seeing Rosondas unwithered expression gave up on her and turned to Tom expecting more of a reaction from him. All Tom did was just awkwardly gave shrugged Elyon not saying anything and not completely looking him in the eye, much to the his disappointment.

"Not to worry dear, the young don't understand much significance in these sorts of things these days I heard many…." Nimue ranted on.

As her parents gossiped over the recklessness of youth today, Rosonda and Tom unnoticed quickly exchanged glances again. However, this glance spoke for more than words but mutual understanding, the mutual understanding that everything, everything that happened last night was to be forgotten and never spoken of again. Later that night Rosonda took the news paper article and threw it straight into the bin.

* * *

**A/N Toms becoming pretty messed up :S Almost there only their last year and a bit after to go :D Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites will update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 Daughter of a founder

_slanted = previous events_

**_bold slanted = historical story_**

* * *

In their 7th year Tom was named head boy.

"Riddle has exceeded beyond his age and beyond his fellow pupils. He has shown exceptional talent, is popular with everyone, has good standing charisma and has proved to be a fine leader. Hogwarts students, I tell you treat your new head boy with honoured respect as I have no doubt he will turn into an important figure in the future Wizarding World" Was the speech Dippet addressed to the whole school on the first day of term.

Rosonda and Tom both received a magical merit and spent the year, studing in the room of requirements, taking on prefect and head boy duties, leading the duel club, mindlessly going out into the forbidden forest, visiting Filch (mainly Rosonda), discovering new places, creating new spells, exceeding in lesson and enjoying each others company. The events of the previous Summer still haunted them both but neither dared to even bring up the notion.

"Aren't you scared Tom." Rosonda asked as they both sat sprawled by the fire place, reading books in the room of requirement.

"Of what my love." Tom raised his eyebrows teasingly as he looked up from his page.

"Of the end of the year, of the future." Rosonda huffed, a little annoyed he wasn't taking her seriously.

"Not really," Tom claimed quite simply "I guess I know what I want."

"And whats that?" Rosonda remarked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Two things really," Tom confessed thoughtfully "Firstly, to become a teacher of the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts and continue learning. And before you ask me 'learn what?'" Tom predicted and stuck his index finger up as to stop her from getting a word out "the answer is I want to learn more about my heritage and who I am."

Rosonda hated when Tom starts being deliberately vague. A dozen of follow-on questions raced through her head _'What's there more to learn?' 'How does Hogwarts provide the answers?' _but she knew if she paraded him with too many questions he'd only keep on diverting them.

"Second! Is to go travelling." He said simply again being annoyingly vague.

Tom watched Rosonda's sceptical eyes, that he found her doing more often these days. He knew he was being confusing and purposely being ambiguous but there was no other way. The road he was heading was to dangerous for her to join. For that reason Tom decided it was best to keep her in the dark until the right time for things to be revealed comes. Tom couldn't dare imagine what he would do if another incident like in their 6th year happend again, the idea made him feel physically sick.

Tom recalled his meeting with Helena earlier that evening. The reason why at some point he would go travelling:

_"Hello again Tom." Miss Ravenclaw greeted attentively. For some time now Tom had been visiting her in secret, just making conversation, making her learn to trust him, to open up to him, all for a worthy cause of course._

_"Nice evening isn't it?" Tom noticed as he walked towards the ghost. It was chilly that evening and the moon was in clear rear view, the bridge looked as isolated and mysterious as ever._

_"agreed." She replied quietly, she wasn't a very talkative character but oddly enough her minor conversation with Tom is the most communication she has had in a while. Tom looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, while still facing the blue night sky._

_"Helena I've been meaning to ask you…why are you dead?" Tom inquired, getting right down to the point. Helena turned away shocked, it was not something that was formally asked. The normal etiquette is a human waits for the ghost to tell them how they died rather than ask, it was just the polite thing to do._

_"That has nothing to do with you." She hissed and turned to evaporate into thin air._

_"No wait! Helena! I'm sorry…it's just…it's just I don't have many real friends... not really and... well... I consider you as a friend but but I feel we can only be true friends if we knock down all barriers. I thought it best to just break the wall now, rather than later." Tom suggested._

_Helena raised her eyebrow for a moment. She thought he was just being crude and curious but really it was just a young lads attempt at making a friend._

_She searched his eyes dubiously for a moment. His big brown eyes gazed into hers with nothing but pure innocence._

_"Very well," She said floating back down towards him "Seen as you were so brave" Helena looked into the distance but began speaking_

_"**It's a long story really but it began back when my mother was alive…**_

_**She was the love of the nation one of the first founders of Hogwarts. Everyone loved her wisdom, her intelligence and would crave their attention. In my first few schooling years the attention was on me everyone expected me to succeed to be as intelligent and brilliant as my mother when they realised I was merely as smart and talented as the next child I was soon forgotten. The focus went back onto my mum. I grew shy, lonely, I felt unwanted, I began to envy my mother and grow to hate her. As she came nearer her death bed I…I ran away..."**_

_"You should face your troubles never run away., Tom remarked, trying to get a response from her, he wanted her to bring up the subject he had been waiting for "why didn't you just study more, or ask for her to teach you."_

_"you don't think I did, for years I did and I could never keep up." Helena argued but then sighed she couldn't blame this young lad for her mistakes. She closed her eyes briefly as she contended what she was about to say and then carried on the tale_

**_...So I stole my mums diadem…when worn it enhances the wisdom of it's wearer. I fled to Albania with it but the Baron came after me I refused to go back and in his temper he killed me and in regret killed himself….eurgh pitiful man."_**

_Tom didn't know whether to defend his house ghost or stay silent he contended it was better to stay silent._

_"I wish my mother never created the thing I wish it never existed my greatest relievement would be to see the very thing destroyed."_

_Tom smiled he had got exactly what he wanted from her_

_"Then let me help. I'm alive, I'm able, I'll travel to Albania once I've finished exams and destroy it."_

_"You! Destroy the diadem, you'll need to be atleast as talented as the founders of Hogwarts to even try."_

_"Then that works out well because I am." _

And with that the location of Rowena Ravenclaw's famous long lost diadem in a few short seconds and for the first time was revealed to no other than Tom. However, unfortunate for Helena Toms intentions were far from destroying it, maybe even opposite.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and sorry if this chapter is confusing :/

This chapter doesn't give out much but I needed to find a way to let you in on Tom's plans after school and how it links to why he went to Albania. And just in case you don't know who Helena is it is Rowena Ravenclaw one of the founders of Hogwarts daughter. Rowena is known for her wisdom which is why Ravenclaws are generally smart. The Baron is this guy who murdered Helena you can read about it more if you search it up.

Next chapter will be up by the latest Monday evening.


	15. Chapter 15 The Last Day

By the end of the year Tom was regarded as one of the most brilliant students ever to attend Hogwarts.

They both did well in their results:

**Tom**

Defence against the dark arts: O

Transfiguration: O

Charms :O

Potions: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: A

Herbology: A

Flying: E

Arithmancy: E

Ancient Runes: O

Apparition: O

Alchemy: E

**Rosonda**

Defence against the dark arts: E

Transfiguration: O

Charms :O

Potions: E

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: A

Herbology: A

Flying: A

Arithmancy: E

Ancient Runes: A

Apparition: O

Alchemy: O

* * *

It was a cold, wet day. The earth was moist and the air was foggy and thick. Rosonda ran outside to the Clock Tower Courtyard where she caught a glimpse of a furious Tom heading. As she peered round the dilapidated wall she saw Tom sitting again a large, mossy, broken stone, clenching and unfolding his fist.

She came up behind him and didn't say a word only gently placed her arm on his shoulder. She soothingly combed her fingers trough his already smoothed back hair lovingly. However, Tom didn't look at her not because she had done anything wrong he was just furious, livid in fact. Nothing ever seemed to go to plan, something always got in the way, was all he could think.

Tom grimaced as he remembered Dumbledore pleased face as he left the Dippet's office. He had gone there to ask about a position as a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Rosonda already had managed to acquire a position as the new Alchemy teacher. It was her strongest subject and she was good at it, really good. However, to Tom surprise Professor Dumbledore was in Dippet's office as well and managed to persuade Dippet into thinking it was best Tom waited till he was older age because 'The dark arts isn't an easy subject' apparently.

_Crazy fool always gets in the way of everything _Tom thought, whilst feeling a great loathing for Dumbledore brewing.

So all Tom could see right now was red. There was no silver lining. But Rosonda knew better than to just leave him when his temper was like this. When he was angry it was best to leave him to calm down but when he is silent and glaring down at the floor, that meant trouble.

"I think I'm going to leave." Tom said coldly, still looking at the floor whilst he fidgeted with his fingers like something was irritating him.

"What?…not this again?" Rosonda struggled for words.

"I need to Rosonda," He said turning to face her and grabbing her hands. His crystallised blue eyes bore deeply into hers "I need to, I need to find something."

"You cant abandon everything to just go on some massive treasure hunt."

"It's more than that." He was staring at her so intensely she honestly felt like it was.

"Tom what's going through your brain? Just wait another year or two you'll get the job-"

"It's more than that," he repeated "There's this diadem and I need to test something. If it works then, then we're be invisible. You and me forever. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts" He said looking down "I wanted to find out more about myself. I'm different, I've always known it. I can manipulate minds, I get the best results at school, I exceed by miles, I can talk to snakes, I could've damn well won that tournament if I tried and I'm the only person at this school who could even try to take on Dumbledore in a duel. I'm Salazar's descendant and I know there is more to life than this, I know I'm meant for more. But it all starts with this journey, that's why I need to go."He beamed in a kind of crazy like manner.

Rosonda was so confused, What did want? Power? Wealth? Fame? Avenge Salazar? And why did travelling help? So there's a diadem, a diadem that he wants to test a theory on and if it works then he's invincible..._No way it couldn't be_...

"Tom your not talking about the philospher are you," His raised eyebrows were enough to tell her he was not "The philosophers stone?"

"It's just this silly old folks tale I read about after an Alchemy lesson. This philosopher years ago created a stone. He made an elixir out of it, the Elixir of life to expand his wife's life span. It's properties also turns anything into pure gold. I guess it is just a tale like the Three Brothers story."

Tom listened to her words, the tale was true it would certainly be easier than making Horcruxe's. However, he couldn't afford to go of course, he had to stick to his plan which is to see whether he could create more than one Horcrux. Also Horcruxe's were better to make in the sense that it makes a person immortal, rather than just have a longer life. Still, he made a mental note of her comment.

"No I've never heard of that tale and that's not what I'm searching for I'm afraid." Tom solomly said.

"Well can I come with you" She said looking down at the cold concrete floor, her dark hair covered her eyes slightly.

Tom pushed back her hair from her face. searched into her eyes with sympathy and slowly bent over to kiss her forehead

"Not this time afraid." Was all he replied and then like that he dissaperated. Rosonda hesitated to go after him but concluded there was no point, even if she stayed determined the likely hood is that he'd leave without her. _Why was he doing this? _

Then she realised something, she never knew him at all, every day, every thing with Tom, was a mystery. It was like he was the core of the earth; so near yet unreachable. Rosonda knew him through and through better than anyone and yet at the same time she didn't know him at all. Oh how she wished for just a day, just a day in the mind of Tom Riddle.

* * *

Later that afternoon while his roommate's were all in the common room celebrating their last night at Hogwarts. Tom snuck up to his dorm room. The dark green room hadn't changed much over the years. He looked around at the beds of his roommate's Mardo Rosier, Patrick Mulciber, Oliver Avery, Carster Nott not one of them he would miss...not one. As he promptly walked along to his bed, he came across a letter right on the top of his neatly packed, rectangular suitcase.

**It read:**

_I knew you'd leave without warning, that's just you._

_Don't worry I wont plead to come with you or try to find you. I accept my place in all of this is to stay at Hogwarts as the new Alchemy professor and yours is to find your own purpose._

_I know you have a plan and I trust it, I trust you. So don't forget to write to me every single day Tom and I mean it. I'm also giving you Lorotamay she'll keep you safe from harm, she's certainly big enough too. _

_Be safe, be back soon_

_Love Rosonda_

Tom neatly folded the letter up and laid it inside his leather black suitcase and smiled as a certain dark mossy green snake slithered beside his feet.

"Where are we going?" The once petite but now humungous creature slurred in it's natural tongue. Tom looked down at his scaly companion and smirked cunningly

"Albania."

"Why?" Lorotamay questioned again

"You'll see." And with that Tom dissaperated with his suitcase and the snake into the very unknown and from then on became known by a much different name.

* * *

**hehe so much for Monday evening. I had time today so I just finished this chapter off :D please review to just say what you think or I should improve. I'm not always good with proof reading either so sorry if parts don't make sense to me it does but then I tend to write things in a confusing way apparently, sorry.**


	16. Chapter 16 Dear Diary

Dear diary,

I apologise I havent written to you in almost a year and a half but I feel I need to now I need to get all my thoughts down in writing.

It has been whole year and a half since I last saw Tom. He went off travelling and I stayed behind teaching.

At first it was weird, being called Professor Excalibur but you soon become used to it. I only taught 3rd years but it was still fun. The children looked up to me and equally I admired their interest. Alchemy is not easy, not when you have to explain it to 13 year olds but once you get the chance to elaborate the subject in detail, it gets easier. I loved teaching, I loved children, I loved being able to sit at the front in the great hall, I love how my former teachers became my colleges, I loved being a Slytherin ro-model and I just loved being at Hogwarts.

However Diary

I did miss Tom…everyday and Lorotamaynaginiro. I missed them both so much. I met up with old school peers for company in Hogsmede; Donny, Christopher, Elfie, Hagrid and they'd cheer me up for a while but despite having all that company I still felt lonely and out-of-place. Who really was Rosonda without Tom?

My father died. There was a grand funeral for him so many people came that they had to start putting limits on who could come. Tom came back for it. He was wonderful all the way through; making sure everything ran smoothly, taking over from mother when she broke down half way through the speech. But he had to leave that same night. I barely got to speak to him as there were so many people to cater for. The little time we did have together I must've ruined by weeping in his arms the whole time.

Mum slowly growing more and more ballistic, she is a hard person to talk to anyway but nowadays you can barely get a word on her lips. She just crawls around like a zombie, blocking pushing away. I'll never give up on her but the sad truth she's losing her mind. It's as if her focus is on a different world and if you try to enter or bring her away from it she only gets agitated or violent. But that was 15 months ago.

Tom came back a month ago. We've bought a tiny flat together and he's started working at Borgin and Burkes surprisingly He had so many offers to work at the Ministry, they desperately wanted him but he declined them all too many people's disappointment. I don't understand it either but I think he just wants time to adjust. But surpringly the job suits him. He has to persuade people to part with valuable objects, which is no problem for Tom, he has a talent for making people do what he wants, not to mention he has the ability of legilmency so he can tune into people's minds if needed.

I quit my post at Hogwarts, it held to many requirements and attachments which kept me from Tom. I loved it there but Merlin I love Tom more. So recently I've spent most my days working at the Hogs Head for Abeforth Dumbledore brother and keeping Alchemy as a hobby.

A lot has changed. Tom has changed. He still has this dark virtuous, prominent look to him and dark brown hair that is squarely combed back, he was still tall and still had a deep, mischievous voice and still did his signature all knowing grin but something has changed. It's hard to pin point what though.

I guess him and Lorotamay as well actually, seem more serious, more focused, is a better word. They think I don't notice because on the main everything is how it used to be, exactly how it used to be, it's fantastic I finally feel like I'm home, because Merlin knows actually going home is not the same as it used to be, but I do notice.

* * *

**I've finished everything now!. Sorry for all the waiting I'll upload one each day so even though this chapters short, you won't have to wait long for the next few. I apologise also in advance - I am a very bad proof reader when I proof read I have to read it on a different day from when I write it because I just cannot concentrate on the same words and I haven't really done that on this chapter so please private message me if you see any major mistakes I haven't. Thank you, sorry again for the waiting :/**


	17. Chapter 17 The Beginning of the End

"I don't understand You Killed HER!"

"Yes now come on we have to go." Tom said whilst quickly searching around to see if anyone was coming. Rosonda gasped at his quick and easy reply. He had just admitted to killing an old lady named Hepzibah Smith and implanting a false memory charm on her to cover his tracts.

"But why?"

"Just in case the charm doesn't work or The Ministry don't belie-."

"No why would you kill an old lady for no particular reason." Rosonda felt sick.

"Its complicated, your understand later but for now we need to go...Rosonda come on!" Tom held out his arm to hers but Rosonda moved backwards away from him.

"Rosonda?" he looked into her eyes intently. "Trust me." He pleaded urgently and with that one look and those two simple words she took his arm and they disapparated.

* * *

They entered a small narrow street Rosonda had never seen before in her whole Wizarding life, it looked dangerous and felt dangerous and Tom was walking with such speed, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Please keep close." Tom whispered.

"What about Lorotamay."

"I'll conjure her up later for now we need to get to this man." Tom knew he was being unfair dragging Rosonda into his plans but he knew he couldn't leave her behind because he had a goal and it may take some time but when that goal is complete, life for them would be great and even though she may not understand now, one day she'll thank him. He continued to walk through a dark alley which was lit only by the midnight moon. The pavement was wet from the rain and the buildings looked old and mysterious. Tom could feel Rosonda shivering but knew he couldn't stop to see if she was alright yet because they weren't safe, not in this part of the town atleast. They needed to get to Marcrutio Viccor a vindictive, cunning man he met in his travels but also the man he needed to help him. He entered the rumbled shack of the old library shop door and a little bell sounded as they entered.

"Tom please explain!" Rosonda hissed but before Tom could reply.

"Ah Mr Riddle or shall I say Lord Voldemort, as you now prefer." The short slimy old man came up to him.

"I'd 'prefer' it if we had this conversation somewhere else." Tom said massively and decisively, as he turned his head to Rosonda ,to indicate to the wormy, old man there is an audience.

"Oh I see, well come along then." The dirty man licked his lips whilst, moulding his fingers together in suspicious gesture. He opened a small door hidden behind a large mounted row of bookshelves with some of the oldest books in Britain. Whilst opening the door for Tom to enter, as he did so, he gave Rosonda a cunning smile then slammed the door shut before she could follow.

"What a pleasant treat you bought here, I suppose she's for me." Viccor cunningly smiled.

"I suggest you keep your mouth from saying such things Mr Viccor, or I promise things will not end well for you."

"I'm sorry to have offended you so Mr Riddle, if I had known she was your-."

"I also suggest you get used to the name Lord Voldemort, the name Riddle doesn't fit to kindly with me anymore."

"Yes, yes, off course Lord Voldemort." The power swap was so unusual but Tom had always had that tendency, to have controlling effects on people and he abused it well. The ragged, old man gulped and fixed up his old fashion blouse, whilst wiping a bit of sweat from his face.

"Err so I know why you're here my Lord and I have done as you asked. Though I did think you'd be gone longer, I mean Hogwarts has so many hidden secrets by Salazar I-."

"Yes Dumbledore, the old crown, wouldn't accept me as the DADA professor but it wasn't an all in all pointless trip, I did manage to recover these today." Tom showed him Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuffs Cup.

"My Lord!"

"Inform the others. I have something to attend to." Tom ordered, as he remembered Rosonda was still out there and still had many questions to ask him but how would he explain to her the plan without scaring her away.

"My Lord before you go…er about the woman. I know for the greater good…which you have my full allegiance too… all er muggle's and especially those ruddy mud bloods should be put an end to… and er I know sacrifices must be made for the great cause of apprehending Salazar's noble work but such an innocent beauty doesn't have to be murdered just for the cause."

"You fool! I wouldn't murder her for any cause!" He brushed away the man in his anger disgusted by the very notion, Viccor leapt to the floor in his fear.

"Get up you fool! Spread the word to the others! The rise of Salazar's noble work will be upheld and idiots like you wont hold it back. Now go!"

Tom couldn't help but be infuriated, he could admit that he had somewhat little emotion for people's lives but Rosonda, he'd never hurt Rosonda.

"Explain now?" Rosonda demanded coldly, as Tom entered back into the cluttered old shop, whilst the squirmy old man whimpered out the door.

"Tomorrow. For now we need to rest come." Was all he said no explanations, no clues, just orders.

As the two slept on a creaky, old, cold single bed above the tatty old shop in a dark room, Tom could feel Rosonda's tears running along his chest and no matter how bad the previous shouting she had given him before they went to bed, at least they weren't as painful as hearing her tears. So throughout that night he held her tightly until they stopped

* * *

Rosonda woke the next morning to find Tom was not beside her. Panic flushed through her face. The cold air slammed across her body as she got out the blanket and hurried to the next room in a panicked rush.

"Tom. Tom!" She yelled.

"Just making breakfast darling." Tom said in a calm, nerving manner. The eggs fried and the milk poured itself into a cup, the whole thing looked like a busy scene in the elves kitchen at Hogwarts. Rosonda could only stare in shock at the scene. Was he really going to act as if none of last night just happened, as if this was just a game! Fire ran through her body, a sensation she was beginning to get used to.

"How was your slumber?" Tom said gently and even more patronisingly, whilst planting a cold kiss softly onto her lips. Just through the kiss Rosonda could tell something was wrong, it wasn't a kiss of affection but a kiss to hide something, how long she wondered would he carry on this silly façade.

"Tom please this whole things scaring me…your scaring me."

And like that the façade dropped, the pots and pans gently let gravity takes its course and Toms head sank to look at the ground.

"I'm worried." Tom admitted sombrely

"Whatever of?"

"Of losing you." And like that she was at his side.

"Tom-" She said whilst placing his face in the palm of her hand but he just turned to look away.

"Look you'll be meeting some…er…people today and there are some things I need you to understand but I'm worried, if I don't say these things at the right time, that you wont…erm does that make sense?"

"No. Tom what's going on." _How did they become so distant_ she suddenly thought.

"Rosonda, I'm going to make all our beliefs and duty as wizards fulfilled and I so desperately want you by my side as we reach our goal but there's things you have to do but I need you to understand it's for the greater cause. I know you don't understand now but try okay?"

"okay."

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Especially a really nice one because I was too interested on how Tom became evil. I thought everyone has to at least love or have loved someone; family, friends or an other-half. It's inhumane not to and I wasn't going to let Tom be the exception.**

** I'm trying to convey that Tom became who is through a mixture of his background at the Orphanage (feeling like an outcast so to cope believed he was better than them), his parents, Salazar (his inspiration), Elyon and his muggle ideologies and the desire for Rosonda and himself to have a much better future than his past. Which he thinks can only be obtained by becoming the greatest, which means becoming immortal.**

**The story gets darker from here on out just to warn... ;D**


	18. Chapter 18 The DE

**Presently**

The air was cold and so were the people. Rosonda didn't know where she was, she only knew that she was in somebody's home, a manor even. The spacious, old-fashioned room, had a fearful aura to it. A long, lengthy, rich oak table laid in the middle, where everyone was seated. The walls around her were grey and stony and there was a massively, huge fire-place against it. The witches and wizards glared as she began to sit in the seat Tom pulled out for her, then he sat at her side.

"Everyone… this is Rosonda Excalibur." Tom informed. Whispers and gasps came from all the wizards mouths, Rosonda gulped but kept her head high and her eyes weary, as they began to stare at her even more.

"Ooo such a pretty girl, such a pretty aren't you." The strange, old, grey lady next to her chirped, as a delirious grin brewed across her face and she begun to fiddle with Rosonda's long black curls

"Mad Fingers! Leave her alone." Tom said sternly at the insane, wacky, old crown, who shyly coward away at his voice and began to repeatedly mumble soothing words to herself.

"Tom I'm scared, where have you taken me."

"So this is the Excalibur you so fondly talk about…must say she doesn't really look like the sort that should be at these meeting my Lord." A pompous man commented.

"Yeah to think are mighty Lord will fall for such a puny witc-" another man joined. But before he could finish his word, the man crawled to the floor in pain. Rosonda stood up in shock, why was this guy suddenly kneeling in anguish but as she asked herself the question she realised the answer.

"Tom no! What are you doing? That's the unforgivable curse!" Tom glared at her confused at why she was yelling at him and not praising him for defending her.

"Your right this meeting does not need anymore interruptions. Lets carry on. Avery, you bring news I trust." Tom suggested, oblivious to Rosonda's horrified facial expression.

"Yes we found Mr Hood not a trustworthy member, as you suspected my Lord and dealt with him easily." Rosonda gasped hoping this Avery person wasn't implying he killed the man he was referring to.

"What about you Abraxas Malfoy,"

"Yes the DE are becoming more and more influential. We still keep ourselves unknown but at least the ideas are spreading. However I have some bad news too, The Ministry are considering, taking on muggle-borns to work there."

Tom sat there for a while his face looked expressionless but in his eyes you could see the thunder, his fist started to shake a little as well.

"Who is the one behind this?" Tom asked in a very deep and monotone voice.

" Eldritch Diggory... the minister himself My Lord."

"Get rid of him and don't come back until you do." Tom commanded, still shocked and angry.

"Urm yes My Lord." Abraxus replied and nodded respectfully at Tom and then Rosonda before he left.

"Meeting dismissed. Rosonda come on." He rushed out, gesturing for her to hurry. When she wouldn't, and instead just stared blankly at all the funny, dark people respectfully saying 'good bye My Lord and My Lady', he grabbed her out and disapparated them to the little flat they were in before, above the shabby, old library.

"Hey hey what's going on. Get off me." she struggled. Tom had not realised he was still pulling on her and immediately let go when he did. He began walking back and forth around the little apartment, in his frustration. _If they started letting muggle-borns work in The Ministry what else would they start to do_ he thought.

"You're a monster." The words rang coldly through the room, suddenly snapping Tom out of his furious. He turned to look at Rosonda, with a surprised and confused expression on his face. Rosonda just stared at him nearly in tears. She didn't know this man. They had grown so far a part and the worse part is she never even noticed; until now, until just then at that dreadful, dreadful building, with those dreadful, dreadful people.

"I need one word answers."

"What?" Tom replied

"One word answers. Words are full of lies and I need the truth."

"Okay go."

"Okay when you went away what was you doing?"

"Hunting."

"What for?"

"diadem."

"why?" Rosonda sternly asked. Tom gulped knowing whatever he says next and however she reacts will determined their future.

"Horcrux." Rosonda's heart sank, for some reason she suspected this but never thought he was capable, never thought he had truly lost heart.

"Who?" There was no reply at first so she yelled even the more "WHO DID YOU KILL TOM?"

"Some Albanian but Ros-"

"One word I said! And what about that cup and the locket, you can't seriously have planned to make more…well! Yes, no, what is it?"

"Yes."

"Merlin's beard Tom." She couldn't bring herself to look at him "Is it only that one man or have you already done more."

"Myrtle." Rosonda had to sit down now. _No, how could he, at our own school and I thought it was that spider and Hagrid, all this time, _she thought.

The rest just poured out like blood from a paper cut. He told her about the plan to rid the Wizarding world of muggle's and muggle-born, to restore back all of Salazar's aims. He told her how he found the Death Eater organisation and that originally it was just a small group, that consisted of four, young members, that he met at Hogsmeade, coming back from his travels.

Tom told her how they began to admire his zeal and passion to carry on Salazar's beliefs and were impressed that he was a descendant and so he soon became a key member. He told her he subtly would encourage more and more people to join, persuading them and negotiating with them because of this he was considered one of the founders. However the club already had a leader; who was just as passionate and good as him. However Tom told her, he had to go for these reason

1) His decisions were sometimes indecisive.

2) He was easily weak, when it came to vindication.

And 3) because it was a person they both knew and loathed.

George More... the boy that put Rosonda into hospital in her first year.

**Tom's Flash back**

_"You know something funny George," Tom spat as he hovered over the body lying on the floor with blood pouring from its stomach "You once said to me you can only win if you have something your fighting to protect, well, well look at the role reversal. You shouldn't have attacked me, you may have the passion but I'm leading this group to protect the people I love and that will make me the better leader."_

_"Well I was wrong!" George spat back through the agony "If love makes you vindictive and ruthless like you have become then you'll never win; someone will get you and when they do, everything the Death Eaters have worked for will come to an end and they will only have their 'leader' to blame." George said laughing crazily like a mad man._

_"Shut up!" Tom yelled a little scared "Shut up!" He said more aggressively now kicking the man in the abundant and a painful screech came from Georges lungs but then he carried on laughing._

_"I can't believe I never realised how crazy you are. That girl, Rosonda is it? she doesn't have a clue what she's in for"_

_"Don't you even mention her name. Do you know why you have to go" Tom psychotically __grinned, whilst walking around the injured man "It's not because you're not a good leader, not because your higher up than me, not even because I don't like you." Tom now laughed "It's because you," He said as he quickly bent on his knees and pointed his wand like a sword at Georges neck "Yes you! Hurt-my-friend. And I'll never forgive you for that' and with a slash of Toms wand, Moor was gone._

**Presently**

"Then the rest of the DE came to respect and fear me even more and I forced them to call me Voldemort... I didn't want to be reminded of my muggle father." Tom confessed to Rosonda "I came back to Hogwarts to find more hidden truths Salazar may have left for me, like the chamber but mainly I came back for you." Tom smiled taking her hand in his.

"Rosonda I love you so much and the Horcruxs' I did them for you and me. So we can live forever." Rosonda just stared at the man she loved, motionless like she was paralysed in her position and unable to run away. She was appalled and scared but not for her life, not for this world but for him. He had become a monster.

"Rosonda?" She quickly snapped out of it upon hearing her name.

"Yes I love you too." She said quietly. Relieved she was in agreement, Tom, hugged her in joy, oblivious to the fact she was clearly shaken.

* * *

The rest of their days, was like they lived as robots, everything had to be routine. They worked in the library which surprisingly did have quite a few customers, only because the books were so ancient and rare that they held so many forgotten spells, dark or light. However, everyday at 6pm to 11pm Tom would leave her alone in the mouldy, old flat above Viccor's store. Rosonda didn't know where he'd go but was too frightened to ask, just in case the answer was something she couldn't take.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked her as they laid on the sofa, like two spoons in a draw, his arms were wrapped round hers.

"Yes off course." But it was a lie that was far from the truth. To put it simply, Rosonda was heart-broken. She was scared of the man Tom had become, yet she felt it was her duty to restore Tom back to his former self because the honesty of the situation is, she is the only one who could. However, can a poisonous toadstool change its spots? Rosonda was stuck in limbo and there was no way out. To leave would mean, to give up on Tom and she could never do that, she loved him too much. So she just pretended to go along with his plans until she could think of a solution. However, that solution came a lot quicker than expected...

* * *

**I told you it gets worse :S Hope this chapter explains how the Death Eaters came together. I know it is a little confusing how I've presented it. The flashback is just to show what happened between Tom and George rather than make him tell it. **

**Tomorrow's the last chapter :( It's going to feel weird ending this. Thanks again the reviews, they really made my day. I like writing things in line with the actual story. **


	19. Chapter 19 FINALE

**Yes managed to get it done with 5 minutes to spear until midnight...well in England at least. -Sorry I've been out all day**

**Last Chapter guys! Enjoy... :)**

* * *

**2 Days later**

**Present**

"Listen to me, remember you said forever, me and you young forever. This is it, this is how it can be. Now kill him."

Rosonda couldn't stop them, the tears just kept over flowing, down her face. _How did I get here?_ She asked herself bursting into another layer of tears.

**An Hour earlier...**

**"Rosonda I think your ready." Tom gleamed at her. As he entered into the shabby flat they were currently residing in.**

**"Ready for what?" Rosonda questioned. She didn't want anymore surprises she was still getting to grips with all the other ones.**

**"Take my hand." Knowing there was no point in disagreeing because she'd end up having to go anyway, she took his hand and they disapparated.**

**They appeared at an abandoned, old street, with a car garage across the road and a flaky, old street lamp. The night sky was dark and fierce, it seemed every star was watching, waiting for something to happen. Rosonda tried to take in the scenery; there was no houses, no cars, there was what seemed a large field of crops, across the road and a large barn maybe in the distance but it was hard to tell really, with the thick blanket of the night sky, engulfing everything. Then she turned around and gave a tiny yelp at the small figure she saw on the ground.**

**"Galloping gargoyles what are you doing all tied up." It was Mr Viccor the wormy store owner and member of DE. _Why was he all gauged up like this, who did this?_ Rosonda began to flick her wand to untie him but Tom quickly stopped her. _I should've known _Rosonda scolded herself.**

**"Tom what's the meaning of this?"**

**"Remember that night at the orphanage, when we vowed to be with each other forever and I said I'll make sure of it. Well if you still want the same, now's your chance." And Toms smile suddenly turned cunning as he turned to look at Viccor cowering on the floor.**

**Present**

"Rosonda? Rosonda?" Rosonda quickly snapped out of the horrific back flash, to the horrific present. Ferociously her arms shook, as she moved it up so her wand pointed directly at the Viccor.

"Please, please I beg you."

"You fool! Shut up." Tom shouted whilst kicking Viccor back to the floor. Moving Rosonda's body to face his, Tom looked into her, clearly panicked, eyes. Placing his hand softly on her cheek, he tried to persuade her once more.

"Rosonda, I love you so much, that I'd kill a thousand times and a thousand times again for you and I know you love me right? So just do it, I know you can." He softly whispered, then planted a small kiss onto her lips and stepped back so she could do the deed.

With her eyes shut, and with tears bursting down her cheeks she nodded slowly. Trembling she got out her words.

"Yes. I love you more than anything…" Rosonda said still crying her heart out. She did love him so she had to do this _please Lord, Merlin, whoever just give me the strength to kill this man_

"….I love you more than anything…" she repeated _I can't do this, I cant, I cant! _Rosonda was screaming in her head _but I have to because..._

"….I love you more than anything, that's why-" And suddenly with all her strength and all her might and all her love, she lifted her arm and shouted the words she never thought she would use, at the one man she never thought she would use it on.

"Avarder Cadabra!" She screamed. Realising what's going on Tom frantically jumped to the floor, literally missing the spell by a cm. As he crashed to the cold concrete pavement, so much emotion began to ran through his head, so much it made him feel sick. _How could she? I don't understand? No why doesn't she understand? Rosonda?_

But Rosonda knew what she had to do. She knew that to let Tom, her Tom, carry on in the life he is heading was wrong and she loved him too much to let him turn into something so monstrous but she also knew without him their wasn't much point in her life. SO her ultimate plan is to end his life and then her own.

Rosonda grabbed her wand knowing this time she would not miss.

The two stared at each other and in that moment it seemed as if space and time had halted to an end. From their first day at Hogwarts, to their times spent in the school library; the magic, the adventure, the journey they both shared together, the late nights in the room of requirements, the cherished times at the orphanage, the passion, the love, hate, memories, all had come to this one sacred moment in their lives.

"Avarda Cadarbra!"...

...But before she could even get the words out, he had already said them.

The world abruptly turned into slow motion. Tom dropped his wand in disgust and raced after Rosonda as she fell gracefully to the ground. Her ebony black hair, shone in the moonlight artistically following behind her, like a feather floating in the wind. Her lace, black gown that fitted perfectly around her small, delicate shape, seemed to melt into his arms as he blocked her fall. His body started retching at the sight. He felt nauseous to the bone, at what he had done and couldn't keep from weeping. It was as if the rain was pouring ferociously onto his face, when their wasn't even a cloud in the moonlit sky.

Everything was silent. And only from a distance, could you hear an owl tooting and flapping its wings away from the scene.

Toms brain was everywhere, he couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't speak. The one person he vowed to never hurt, never break, always love, had just died and by no other means but through himself. They had warned him Filch, Chris, George alike and he had done it, somehow or another he had managed to do it. Tom felt dizzy as he looked at the dead body in his hands. His hands shook vigorously as he caressed her soft cheeks, he felt as if he was dying with her.

"My Lord." A shivering, quiet voice sounded from the background. Tom jumped round in shock, he had forgotten all about Viccor.

"My Lord, my Lord spare me my life please, the girl is dead you no longer have a_" and with the twist of his hand Tom snapped Marcrutio Viccor's neck.

Tom went back to Rosonda's lifeless body, whilst dragging Marcrutios dead body with him. He lifted her up in a cradled, wedding position and disapparated with them both.

"Accio" Tom mumbled out the summoning charm, once he had got to his designated place. Larotamay soon appeared, much to her own shock.

"What's going on my Lord?" The snake hissed whilst circling around him. But then the poor green snake saw Rosonda lieing dead in his arms. _What had happened? had he killed Rosonda? He couldn't have…could he_? Questions filled Lorotamay's poor, very distressed head. A grieving hiss came from her jaw. Lorotamay was no fool: Tom must've killed her, she began preparing her own self for the kill.

"Calm Lorotamay." He winced as he said the name, as it was a word Rosonda said often. "It wasn't me it was that man." Lorotamay slid to face the Marcrutio Viccor, circling and assessing his dead body.

"Then he's my dinner!" And the snake leaped into attack although the man was already dead and she tarred Viccor to pieces in her anger. Tom just watched and stared at the scene, with no emotion.

"Enough now!" He ordered and the snake stopped instantly "I'm going to make you into a Horcrux."

"Now I know your telling the truth because you can only make a Horcrux out of the last person you killed and this mans body is slightly more warmer than Rosonda's."

"Exactly." But he was lying off course because although Lorotamay was bright, that theory only worked if you killed using magic, which he hadn't used on Viccor, only Rosonda.

And so the process began and Lorotamaynaginiro became Voldemort's third Horcrux but most importantly Rosonda's Horcrux and so from that moment forward Lorotamay became, quite literally, the only living thing Voldemort cared about. With the alchemy he had picked up from Rosonda he created a whole in the ground, where he carefully placed her body.

"Lorotamaynaginiro." He flinched again at the word that reminded him too much of Rosonda's voice.

"I think Nagini suits you better." Lorotamay looked at him puzzled but then said

"Then Nagini it is."

"Come." he said still feeling queasy and not in his right mind. Tom honestly didn't know if he would ever be in his right mind again.

"Where are we going"

"To get rid of muggles off cource. They caused this." Tom stated as a fact. From this point forward until his last days, continuously Tom blamed muggles for his misery but never once himself…never once.

* * *

**Sad tragedy; he killed the one thing he loved.**

**It's sad this has drawn to an end. I've enjoyed writing this and hope to do more in the future maybe George&Angelina or Percy&Audrey or even a different book/movie/programme all together. **

**I really hope I gave this fic a good ending. It was actually quite hard to write what you visualise on this part and how to think like the character e.g. Nagini's reaction is gruesome but I think that's how she would react.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE who's read this and reviewed, followed or favourite means a lot and hope I didn't let you down with this ending. **

**Ttyf guys! Thanks!**


End file.
